Time's Up
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: What will it take for you to realize that the person you want and need in your life is right in front of your eyes? For Mac and Stella, it'll take something drastic! What happens when time runs out? Inspired by the episode with the same name
1. Careful What you Wish for

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 1 - Careful What you Wish for **

**Summary:** What will it take for you to realize that the person you want and need in your life is right in front of your eyes? For Mac and Stella, it'll take something drastic! What happens when time runs out? (Inspired by the episode with the same name) SMACKED

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**NOTE:** This is NOT an AU story. It might appear that way but it's only an alternate reality story if that makes sense! Lol.

**A/N 1:** this story is inspired by the episode "Time's Up" when Mac investigates the possibility of Time Travel. Watching this again the other day and it came to me and had to finish this. This is dedicated to **Lily_moonlight** my faraway friend for her urging to post this and **Jill Swillburne**! This is a shorter campy, fun, SMACKED adventure! Please just enjoy!

* * *

"Mac you are so way off on this one," Stella frowns at her partner; crossing her arms in exasperation. "Where is that usual objectivity that you are so famous for?" Her fiery green eyes searching his warm blue ones for an answer; anything to explain his odd behaviour on this very strange case.

"I just believe him," Mac replies as he and Stella watch Flack interrogating their latest suspect. He offers a heavy sigh, knowing that the answer he just gave wasn't sufficient and she won't let him off the hook that easily.

"His prints were found on that girl's body," Stella reminds him. "The evidence isn't wrong, you know that. Why so protective of this guy? Don't tell me you buy this whole, _'it was another me lie_'," she throws at him with a frown. "I mean unless we are on the set of Star Trek or something."

"He could just be a fall guy," Mac notes as he turns and walks back for his office; Stella in tow. "This guy deals in scientific stuff. It would be very easy for one of his partners to forge this guy's prints and plant them. Remember his workspace? The tools he had for lifting prints?"

"You mean the little shop of horrors?" Stella quips; forcing Mac to just arch his brows but not offer anything in return. Mac walks into his office; heading for the window in silence, staring out in thought.

"What is it about this guy that really gets to you?" She asks in a quieter tone.

"There comes a time when someone who has taken a life has to admit to it...even if it's just to admit wrong but mostly in their eyes you can see the joy they have...or the rage...pride...something," he says turning back to her. "Stella there was only fear in his eyes. Pure and simple; but fear of lying. He was telling the truth. We just need to keep looking; the evidence is there we just need to find it."

"Where?" She asks incredulously. "We have talked to both partners; who had very solid alibis that are credible. We have been through his shop and..." she starts and then quickly stops. "Maybe...maybe you just need a break," she suggests, not wanting to offend him.

"Pardon?" He asks in surprise.

"Well you have been..."

"I'm going back," Mac informs her, reaching for his piece and stuffing it into its holster. He heads for his suit jacket but Stella moves herself into his way; blocking his path.

"No way Mac."

"Stella..." he starts in a huff.

"You need to rest. You have been up for two days straight," she reminds him.

"_Straight_?"

"When did you sleep last?" She asks in concern.

"I don't sleep well...I haven't for a while," he tells her, finally reaching for his jacket and putting it on. "Not since...it doesn't matter...we are missing something and I am going back."

"Fine," she resigns in frustration; turning on her heel and leaving his office.

"Stella wai..." Mac tries but she is gone; the door closing softly behind her. Mac offers a small curse but knows he has to go back to the workshop warehouse and keep trying. Something tells him that Jacob Prince is innocent; now he just has to find he evidence prove it. But as he pushes his door open he spies Stella at the end of the hallway waiting for him.

"Well I can't let you go alone," she huffs as he nears her.

"You believe _him_ now?"

"I believe _you_," she tells him directly.

"That works for me," he replies as they slowly walk into the elevator and stand side by side in silence. Mac knows that she's just accompanying him so that he doesn't have to go alone, but inside he wouldn't want anyone else at his side; she's his partner.

"I am going back to the workshop, not his office," Mac tells her as the elevator nears the basement and they get out and walk toward their truck. "I think that whatever we are missing we'll find there."

"I wonder if the Starship Enterprise is in mothballs somewhere over there," she notes with a slight smile, making Mac look at her sideways but not saying anything in return.

"Seriously...bending time? Quantum physics? Molecular Diffraction? Cyrostatis? Time travel? Mac this guy fancies himself a scientist? More like a Sci-Fi junkie," she starts.

"Don't think it's possible?"

"Time travel?" She laughs. "Tell me you don't bel"... she starts and then stops. "Mac you are far too rational to believe this stuff right?"

"Well there were naysayers to Penicillin also when it was first introduced. Plus we have put a man on the moon."

"Hardly the same," she counters.

"The evidence fits what he's telling us."

"A good plant on his part."

"Well I believe him."

She turns her gaze out the window but doesn't say anything further. Stella hates to see Mac upset, hating further when they argue, always worrying that one day they'll go too far, pushing their close bond of friendship to the straining point. However, in the past few weeks, an attraction outside of friendship has started to develop but neither have acted on it and every time she's tried to get close or suggest something he's backed away or expressed negative feelings_. Maybe he just doesn't like me? Or he's not ready? _

"Stella?" Mac asks softly; hoping their earlier discussion hadn't created too big a chasm between them. _What am I afraid of, he wonders_? Stella had suggested a few things over the past few weeks, but inside he was always too afraid that it was a bet or a dare from someone in the office and so never acted on her suggestions or any of his own.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She blurts out without thinking. Then she quickly realizes what she's said and turns to him in shock. "Mac I'm...I mean if you are that's great but...it's not my business and..." she quickly stops. "Are we there yet?" She asks weakly; making him smile.

"No and yes," he answers in a quiet tone.

"What?" She asks with a frown.

"No I'm not seeing anyone and yes...we are almost there," he replies with a smile.

"I didn't mean to pry," she admits; keeping her gaze fixed in front of her.

"Yes you did," he retorts; forcing her eyes back to his.

"Mac..."

"Stella, you are my best friend, you can ask."

"No I wasn...well you always seem so...unreachable...and most men who are like that are usually..."

"Involved?" He counters.

"Yes," she smiles lightly. "It was none of my business."

"Stella we are friends remember, you can ask," Mac reminds her. "Are you?"

"Not anymore," she answers and then quickly turns away, making Mac smile once more.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, he just wasn't the one," she informs him with a frown, her eyes not daring to look at his.

_So if she's available; would she say yes if I asked her out?_

They finally reach the dark building and Mac stops the truck and offers a heavy sigh. But it was his suggestion to come here and he knows to turn back now would be mental suicide.

"This place gives me the creeps," Stella remarks with a frown. "But I'm glad I came," she adds quickly, before he can say something else.

"Well I'm glad you're here too," he lightly frowns. "This stuff does kind of weird me out also."

"Ah he finally admits the truth," she teases. "Well beam me up Scotty," she tells him as they start for the front door.

"Cute," he counters as they duck under the police tape and head for the front door. Mac looks at the cut lock and then back up at Stella. "Someone has been here since yesterday. I put this lock on myself."

Stella quickly draws her gun and follows Mac inside. Mac makes sure that Stella stays behind him in case they run into any unwanted visitors. Mac makes them stop and listen all quiet.

"Either we're alone or they're waiting for us," Mac whispers.

"Well I hope we're alone," she whispers back. They take a few more steps and then reach the main working area and stop once again.

Mac looks at the tanks before him and frowns. "Stella...these have been...recently tampered with," he tells her, looking at the gauges. "But these dials...they say 2009 and..."

"So much for time travel," Stella notes.

"Reality bending?"

"Oh you're too much. I think he reminds you of you somehow...I don't buy this _'I think this stuff is kinda cool act'_," she tells him. "What's the real story?"

"So then if I asked you to accompany me to the Science Expo on the weekend, you'd say no?" He asks with a glum tone.

"You want..." she starts and then quickly stops. _Oh man I did it didnt I_, she yells at herself inside. _He was using this as a setup to ask me out and I just blew it!_ "I...would say yes."

"To make me feel better right? Like out of pity?"

"No, that's not it," she rushes; cursing herself inside. "Mac, I'm sorry," she frowns. "I didn't know you were using this to...why not just ask me directly?" She asks softly.

"Been a long time and...I...back to work, never mind," he huffs as he turns back to the stuff before him; leaving Stella to stew in her sorrow. Mac walks in the other direction; his mood dropping by the second. He knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only thing he could think of. He had wanted to ask her to dinner or something normal but every time he went to ask he lost his nerve or something came up. _Now she'll just say yes out of pity, he moans. _

Stella curses herself as she starts to walk in the opposite direction of Mac, wanting to give them some breathing space. She feels her guilt starting to build and knows he might not give her another chance. She remembers the look of defeat on his handsome face when he asked if she said yes out of pity and she inwardly winced. _I have to make this right._

She was about to turn around and say something when she noticed a man's shoe in the corner. "I found..." she starts only to have someone come up behind her and stick their gun in her back. The shoe decoy worked.

"Up!" The male voice demands firmly.

"Stella...I think that someone else might be here," Mac says loudly. He hears Stella behind him but as he turns around he sees her in the grasp of a stranger. The angry looking man has one hand over her mouth and the other has a gun pressed into her face.

"Drop it or I drop her!" The strange man demands as Mac goes for his gun.

"Okay just don't do anything rash," Mac starts in a calm voice; his heart rate starting to rise. He starts to reach for his gun when the man cocks the trigger in Stella's face.

"I said..."

"I am. Hold on...just don't hurt her," Mac tries in haste.

"Well hurry up," the man says anxiously. He was about to say something else when the tanks around them start to lightly shake.

"What the..." Mac starts in a panic.

"YOUR GUN..." the man shouts as steam starts to release. "Hurry...we are running out of time."

Mac whips out his gun and holds it in his hand and as his eyes meet Stella's they both know what to do. Mac fakes like he was going to drop his gun. Stella stomps her heel on her captor's foot; causing the man's grasp on her to loosen.

Mac raises his gun just as the Stella pushes herself out of the man's grasp and falls to her knees. The man fires off a shot, making Mac duck, but planting the bullet into the large drum behind them.

The man grabs Stella by the hair and starts to pull her back into the mist. Stella calls to Mac who rushes for her, taking them all to the ground in a tumble of arms and legs. The man fires off another shot, missing Mac once again but hitting the other tank; causing a loud hissing sound to be heard.

"NO!" The man shouts as he lets go of Stella and turns to leave.

"Stella," Mac shouts rushing to her side. "Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"Just get him Mac," she tells him.

Mac turns and rushes after the man, taking them both to the ground once again. The man twists himself around and punches Mac in the side of the head, making Mac counter and punch him in the side of his rib cage.

Stella pushes herself up and is about to rush to help Mac when the machines around them start to scream. "MAC!" She calls in a panicked tone. "We have to..."

"Too late," the man calls in horror as he kicks Mac in the chest, allowing Mac's grasp to loosen. The man manages to twist himself out of Mac's grasp and rushes for the entrance, but not quite making it. Mac pushes himself to his feet and rushes for Stella, near the tanks.

"Stella!" Mac calls as the sirens start to yell louder. "We have to..." he says offering his hand. "Hurry..."

Stella takes Mac's hand but it was too late. The machines start to overload and just as they clear the tanks themselves; their world explodes into colourful lights and thick mist. Each was caught in the blast and blown in different directions; landing on the floor of the warehouse in dazed heaps.

After what seems like a whole lifetime has passed, the building is still, one of the tanks still steaming but otherwise it was quiet.

"Stel..." Mac wheezes as he rolls over onto his back and forces his eyes open. The mist in the air stings his eyes and he immediately feels his throat constricting and starts to cough. He touches his head and when his hand comes back with fresh blood he knows he hasn't escaped unharmed. He spies Stella a few feet away and starts to crawl to her.

Stella finally feels herself coming back to reality and as she slowly opens her eyes, Mac is at her side. "Mac?" She asks lightly, starting to cough as her body is assaulted with the same elements as his.

"Are you okay?"

"Your head is bleeding," she notes.

"You have a scrape on your cheek," he tells her in concern. "And a bump here...but otherwise...are you okay?"

"I think so," she says closing her eyes as he helps her sit up. She feels a bit dizzy and is glad his hand is there to steady her from falling back down. She looks at him and frowns. "Fine...say I told you so," she grumbles.

Mac lightly smiles. "We don't know who he is...he might have just been a science freak or something," Mac tells her as he squints into their smoky surroundings. "We should get checked out."

Stella takes Mac's hand and they both slowly stand up. "What a mess," she notes as they look at the twisted metal and liquid around them. "I guess we got lucky," she sighs.

"Look at those tanks...just the outer shells blew...the inner are in tact," he mentions. "We'll come back later and see if we can find...well anything that wasn't damaged by the blast."

They slowly start to head for the entrance and then outside. Mac looks at the darkness and then back at Stella.

"We came here during the day. I guess we were out longer than we thought," she notes.

He pulls out his phone and looks at it with a frown. "No service. Must have been damaged in the blast. I'll call Flack when we get back to the lab."

"Mine isn't working either."

As they walk back to the truck, Mac looks over at Stella and notices her lightly shivering and offers his jacket for added warmth. "We should get checked out and then call it a day. How do you feel inside?"

"Sore, but I don't think anything is broken," she replies. "You?"

"No...just a bit winded."

They head back to the truck and get inside in silence.

"Mac, I'm sorry for earlier...I mean prying and all," Stella starts in a soft tone.

"Stella, I'm not mad," he answers in haste; hoping to put her mind at ease.

_Yeah but you won't ask me out again either, she laments in her mind_. She knows he is putting on a brave face and feels gloom starting to cover her once again but to further the topic right now would be garner another argument and so lets it rest.

They reach the hospital and search out the one doctor who over the years has always helped them no questions asked. "Dr. Adams," Mac greets his friend with a smile.

"What is it now Taylor?" Dr. Adams growls.

"Ben?" Mac asks in shock.

"Make it snappy...what is it this time?"

Mac looks at Stella and frowns. "Stella and I were in a small explosion and just wanted..."

"Yeah I don't time for all your petty little problems Taylor," Dr. Adams snaps as he calls over a junior nurse. "William, take Batman and Wonder Woman here to the x-ray room and check them over. Come back with a _real problem_ Taylor," Dr. Adams mumbles as he turns and walks away. "I'm busy."

Stella offers a small gasp of shock as she looks at Mac in wonder. "What on earth was that all about?"

"_Batman_?" Mac shoots back, arching his brows in wonder.

"_Wonder Woman_?" Stella retorts.

"Did I miss something?" Mac frowns. "Like the turn _into_ Gotham?"

"Must be a bad day," she huffs as they follow after the young strange doctor to the examination room. Stella goes first and then waits as Mac is checked over and then released.

"Back to the bat cave?" Stella smiles as they head back outside.

"He's never been..."

"Mac you have rough days and sometimes snap at those around you," she mentions softly. "I'm sure he's just had a really bad day and meant nothing by it. Maybe he just lost a patient."

"But...maybe you're right."

Mac heads back to the office and parks the truck in the basement and the both get out; wondering what caused the explosion and why they are once again at square one.

Just as Stella is about to ask Mac if he wants to go and find Flack, Stella's arm is pulled back and she is taken into the embrace of a fellow officer.

"Hey beautiful...still on for tonight?" He says as he goes to kiss her, planting a small kiss on her lips before she slaps Chris Jenkins on the cheek and then pulls out of his grasp in a hurry; her eyes on Mac, trying to offer him an explanation that she doesn't know what is going on.

"I don't think so."

"Ah the foreplay starts already," he smiles. "I like that."

"I think she said..." Mac starts.

"Whatever _Timid Taylor_. Butt out will ya," Jenkins laughs as he turns back to Stella. "See you tonight Stella."

Mac and Stella watch him leave and then look back at each other in wonder.

"First I'm batman and then I'm timid?" Mac frowns.

"Quite the career change," Stella says as they get inside. She feels the silence once again growing and knows she had to mention what just happened. "Mac, I'm not..."

"Stella what you do on your time is none of my business...I guess that's why you always seem unavailable. I noticed that too you know," Mac mentions in sorrow.

"No it's not like..." she starts quickly.

"I guess the Science Expo seems kinda stupid now," he states in sorrow.

"Mac..."

"Please Stella...after the day we've had I don't need any more pity," Mac mentions sourly. "Let's just drop it."

Stella stares ahead in misery. She had no idea what Jenkins was going on about but knows she has just blown her second chance to make it up to Mac about what she said earlier. She was about to say something more when they exit the elevator and both stand and stare in wonder at the scene before them.

"We redecorated?" Mac asks Stella with a frown.

"Are we in the twilight zone?" She smiles. "And why the 70's?"

"Danny!" Mac calls. "What is this all about?"

"The party...rememberyou guys got the memo, shesh," he says walking away.

"Danny!"

"Mac, it's all fake remember. So don't have a heart attack as usual and just let us have some fun for once in your stuffy life! Or if you want it can be gone in the morning."

"But..."

"Whatever man," Danny snaps as he walks away, forcing Mac to look at Stella in wonder.

"So he's having a bad day too?"

"Seems a current theme with us," Stella frowns. "What do you want to do?"

"Think they can do damage with that stuff?"

"It all looks cardboard," Stella mentions. "And they just seem to be confined to..."

"Stella, my lab is..."

"_Our_ lab and trust me if they break anything I will personally take it out of their pay. Besides I think there was a memo."

"There was? Did I know?"

"You must have, but probably gave it as much thought as I did."

"And what was the reason?"

"Staff appreciation or something," Stella frowns. "In any case I'm too tired to argue with everyone. But it's your call."

Mac was about to continue his argument but as he looks around she was right, it looks fake. "Okay," Mac frowns. "But this better be gone by tomorrow."

"I think that..." Stella starts.

"Well I want you just to home and restor do _whatever..._" his voice trails off as he walks to his office and pushes the door open.

"Mac..."

"Stella, you don't owe me your personal love life," he states in quiet misery, his back to her so she can't see his crushed expression. "Just enjoy tonight and I will see you tomorrow."

"Mac..."

"Please Stella...I'll see you tomorrow," he finally turns to her with a firm smile that she can instantly tell is fake.

"But..."

"Stella, you look a little worse for wear. Not please just go home and rest after the tumble at the warehouse and I'll see you tomorrow."

Stella watches him walk away in misery and then turns around and spies Sheldon walking to her. "Mac...it's not like that," she whispers.

"Yo Stella," Sheldon calls out.

"Sheldon?" She asks in shock. "When did...the fro...I mean..."

"What's wrong with the fro? You dissin' it?"

"Ah nothing's wrong...no uh what's up?"

"Here I need this signed off on and well you know _Timid Taylor,_" Sheldon laughs.

"What? What did you say about Mac?"

"Look, are you going to sign this or what? We all know _you_ run this place."

Stella takes the form and looks at it in surprise. "You want to go to med school to _become_ a doctor?"

"Yeah so? Got a problem with that?" Sheldon shoots back.

"Is this a joke?"

"You running down my career choice?" Sheldon barks in anger.

"But you are already a..." she says handing him back the form.

"Yeah whatever," Sheldon says as he turns and walks away.

Mac, however, filled with pain from the explosion and the brush off from Stella heads into the elevator; home was the only thing on his mind now. The last thing he wanted was her to try to make it up to him out of pity or because she felt she had to. _I knew this wouldn't work_, he curses himself inside. _Why did I think there was hope._

Stella rushes into Mac's office to find him gone; quickly dialling his cell number but gets no answer. "Mac...pick up," she states in desperation as Lindsay walks up to her.

"Hey Stella," Lindsay greets. Stella turned around and gazes at her junior CSI in wonder, her mouth nearly hitting the floor. The Lindsay that stood before her had pitch black hair, a nose piercing and was wearing an outfit that wasn't the Lindsay she knew.

"Dressing down today?"

"Uh yeah look who's talking. And I thought _I_ was from the country," Lindsay sneers. "I need those shoes."

"What shoes?"

"You know, _the_ shoes...the black...six inch...your _you__ know what_ shoes. I have a date with Dino M tonight and..."

"Dino Moretti?"

"Yeah."

"The New York gangster?" Stella questions.

Lindsay just rolls her eyes and frowns. "Look _mom..._is that a no?"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Since he came onto the payroll and Flack okayed it."

"Flack okayed a gangster on the payroll?"

"Don't worry; Dino makes sure that Flack gets his share."

"Pardon? Flack did..."

"Look do I get those..."

"What happened to you and Danny?"

"Danny? As in Danny Messer?" She manages. "That geek? You're kidding right? Good ole four eyes," she laughs. "Forget about the shoes," she says turning to leave. "I guess you'll need them tonight. You didn't have to give me some lame ass excuse; could have just said no."

Stella's mouth falls open as she watches Lindsay turn and leave. "This has to be a joke right? I mean it's..." she says calling Mac once more as she heads for the outside. She gets his voice mail once again and offers a small curse.

"So if you are just sitting in the cab or are around the corner laughing about this, I am going to be very mad," she lightly smiles. "Mac I get the joke...but now it's not funny...but am curious how you got Lindsay to...never mind...please call me back," she leaves the message before putting her phone away.

"This has to be a mistake right?" She ponders as she rushes back inside, grabs her coat and purse and finally takes her leave, hailing a cab and heading for home; her brain now too tired to comprehend the staff rouse.

XXXXXXXX

Mac arrives at his apartment in a state of mental gloom. He had wanted to linger around the office and find out what was going on, but figured it was a joke and things would be back to normal tomorrow. Besideshe didn't want to see Stella with Chris Jenkins. He hadn't meant to push Stella away, but knew if she was with Jenkins, why should he bother? He slowly walks down the hallway and notices some graffiti on it and frowns "This wasnt here this morning," he notes with a tired tone as he pulls out his key and tries to open the door; but the key won't fit.

"What the..." he says as he looks at the apartment number. It was his and so just gives his head a shake and tries again. Nothing. He knocks one more time but gets no answer and his frustration starts to grow. He thinks about who could have done it?

"Stella, are you there?" He starts his voice message to Stella, who is once again trying him. "I doubt you had time to have my locks changed but my key won't work and I just need...do you still have those keys I gave you earlier? I might have given you something in error or perhaps the spare. I know you are busy tonight, but please call me back."

Mac knocks on the door again but gets no answer and decides to head back downstairs and at least grab quick bite; hoping enough time will pass to allow whoever did this to either call back or return. He thinks about going to Stella's but then Jenkins words _'I'll see you tonight_', ring in his head and he knows he should just leave her alone. He finds it odd since she had told him that espeically in light of the Frankie incident she didn't allow men in her place but if she was going to break her own rules figured it wasn't his place to challenge her on it if she obviously didn't want to include him in on her new arrangement. With that tormented thought he turns and walks back outside and into a nearby diner and orders some dinner.

Mac finishes his dinner and then leans back in the small booth; offering a heavy sigh. And as much as he doesn't want a confrontation after their trying day, Stella is still his best friend and he knows she's help him or at least give him an explanation. I have to go and see her, Mac reasons with himself. I have to see Stellaif Jenkins is there I'll be brief; but I need to fix this. I'm a grown up...I can handle this; he tries to convince himself once more.

But with his back to the window, he doesn't notice a man walk past; a man who's looks in the mirror would be identical to his...but a man who was about to change his life forever.

XXXXXXXX

Stella reaches her apartment in a morbid stupor. "Oh Mac..." she laments as she stands in the slow moving elevator as it climbs to her floor; her mood sullen and her heart offering only a dull thud. She gets out and notices the hallway is very dim and there is laughter and music coming from a lot of the apartments.

"Block party?" She frowns. She reaches her door; but when she tries to open it she has the same problem as Mac, the key won't fit. She knocks but gets no answer in return. Tries the key again it still doesn't work. "What...hello?"

She leans against the wall and offers a heavy sigh, knowing inside she just needs a place to crash and rest for at least a few hours. Lindsay was still in costume at the lab party so she was out. But despite the fact that they had a tough day and her and Mac parted on less than ideal terms, when she needs help she knows he would never turn her away; so takes a deep breath and dials his home number but only get his message and so leave a few words and then hangs up. "Mac, I have a bit of an odd situation here and need some help. My uh key won't fit and I think you have my spare from the time...just please call me back."

Stella finally starts to feel the day's events taking their toll and wants nothing more than to just find a place to sleep. She knows there was a small locker room off their gym and it has a bed and a door that locks; so pushing herself away from the wall she heads down there in for some rest. She reaches the dark basement and flips on the light; the place is a mess.

"What on earth?" She asks softly. "Where am I?" But despite the appearance no one is around and she needs just to close her eyes for a few minutes so presses on.

She reaches the small room in the back, spies the bed and locks the door. In no time she is lying down, her eyes closed, taken into a world of panic and wonder.

But not too many floors above a woman is just reaching home; a woman whose looks are identical to hers...but a woman who is about to change her life and Mac's _forever._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** hey everyone...what do you think so far? Want to see what happens when they meet themselves? And what the rest of the team has to offer? Please review and let me know.


	2. Welcome to my Parlor?

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 2 - Welcome to my Parlor? **

**A/N:** Okay so since there will be two Mac's and two Stella's the imposters will have a 1 after them (ie Mac1 or Stella1) hopefully that's not to confusing but I wanted to make sure you all knew who was talking when. Thanks for all the great reviews and hope you like this chapter just as much!

* * *

Mac sits in the back of the cab on the way to Stella's, his mind remembering their earlier conversation about the Science fair. _'Why didn't you just ask?'_ Stella had told him.

"Why didn't I..." he scolds himself as the cab finally reaches Stella's apartment. "I didn't and now I lost out...she's with Jenkins and..." his voice trails off in misery as he stands before her building. "Why didn't she just admit it earlier? What am I so afraid of?"

With a deep breath he finally pushes himself out of the cab and then rushes up the stairs and into the building. He finally reaches her floor and hears soft music playing. "Damn it, he's still there," Mac lightly curses. "But I need help so..." he sighs as he knocks on the door.

"Hold on," he hears her voice and his heart races a bit faster. Mac watches as Stella1 opens the door and then all he remembers is his jaw hitting the floor. She is dressed in a black leather corset emphasizing her lust breasts, hips and waist, thigh high black leather boots and has more make-up on than he usually notices. But she looks amazing; her body tempting his brain and it has an instant effect on every part of his body. _Jenkins got this? Boy am I stupid!_

"Stella?" He asks weakly; desires he thought lost long ago starting to rise to his brain quicker than anticipated.

"_Timid Taylor_," Stella1 smiles.

"Funny," he replies dryly. "I guess Jenkins is still here," he frowns. _I am missing out on this?_

"He just left," she purrs. "Want to come in?"

"Ah yes but...but no...no I just want to know if...I think I gave you...um...the spare key to my apartment," he tells her with a frown. "I think you have it. The spare...key?"

"Yeah like I'd want to get into_ your_ apartment," she snides. "_Bo-ring_."

Mac looks at her in surprise. "Okay you can drop the act, I'm not buying," he says firmly. "Where is my spare key?"

Stella1 leans in closer and starts to lightly rub her hand on his chest. "Kinda forceful...I like that," she winks. "Showing me a new side...or was it hidden all these years?"

"It was...uh..." he starts slowly, her perfume playing naught tricks with his already over tired brain. "Stella it was..."

"You sure I can't interest you in something in here?" Stella1 smiles at the handsome man before her.

"I uh..." Mac tries as his eyes devour her body and then look back up at her smiling face. _Oh I'm interested all right_, he inwardly groans. _And why the hell can't my damn brain think straight_. "I can get it in the morning," he finally manages.

"Too bad, little Stella still wants to play. Does little Mac want to play with her?" Stella1 teases as she starts to tease his lips with hers, her fingers playing with his face and hair.

Mac pulls back with a slight frown. "Trust me I'm turned on but...but you don't have to try this hard..."

"Oh please don't flatter yourself," she laughs as she crosses her arms. "You science geeks are all the same. Think your brains will help bed girls...yeah nice try _Timid Taylor_, I'm not buying."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Everyone else does," she shoots back. "Besides I invented it so shouldn't I call you that?"

Mac offers no reply as he just stands fixed in her doorway, his anxiety growing. No matter what usually happens at the office, Stella always has his back and takes his side in defending him when he is being put down. That was one of the reasons he was so drawn to her. But this...this was new for her. If she was doing it to punish him it was more than working.

"Are you doing this to punish me?" He frowns.

"Do you want to be punished?" She teases.

"Okay so that's how it's going to be," he huffs, turning to leave.

"Oh sorry did I offend you?" She lightly laughs.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, do you want to get drunk with me?" She challenges.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he offers firmly.

"If I feel like it," she replies with an air of indifference.

Mac only offers a heavy sigh in return and then hurries out of her doorway and down the hallway; stopping at the end in hopes of stilling his rapidly beating heart. "What the hell was that all about?" He asks himself in misery. "Did she dress like that to torment me? Well if she did, it worked," he states sourly as he gets back into the elevator, not realizing that the Stella that he was seeking wasn't the woman he just talked to.

"Has she always been that hot?" He mumbles in a frustrated tone. "Am I that blind? Yes!" He huff as he gives his head a small shake in hopes of erasing her tantalizing body from his memory. But it didn't work. Her image; dressed in the black leather; tempting him, was forever burned into his brain, telling him what he just missed out on for not being more bold and taking the next steps. With that sad thought he heads back home. But as he quickly reminds himself that he didn't get the spare key from Stella, he has no where to go. He tried Sheldon and Danny but both were still at the party and basically told him he'd have to fend for himself. So he finally picks a small hotel next door, gets a room and is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

XXXXXXXX

Stella, however, finally pulls herself from a nightmare of her own and looks at her watch in misery. "Mac..." she lightly moans as she slowly sits back up. She knows it's late but also knows Mac wouldn't be that mad if she phoned; he was always there when she needed help in the past and knows he'll be there for her now, no questions asked. But in truth she just wants to know if he is home so when she dials his number and hears his voice; she hangs up and decides to head for his place to see him in person.

The ride to Mac's seems to take longer than expected in her mind and she knows it is because of Jenkins actions earlier in the parking lot. She didn't know why he did that but knows she owes it to Mac to just set things straight. Plus she needs a proper place to stay and he has a spare bedroom.

She slowly walks into his building, her heart starting to beat a bit faster as she reaches his door and knocks. No answer.

"Mac?" She calls out softly. She finally hears him moving around and then feels her heart start to pick up pace as he nears the door.

"Stella?" He asks softly. "What is it?"

"Please open, I need help."

Stella watches as he slowly pulls the door open and then stares at her with a blank expression. "Hi..." she greets him with a slight frown.

"Stella, it's very late. What the hell do you want?" Mac1 asks gruffly. "What kind of help do you need now?"

"Can I come in?" She asks in hesitation.

"What for?" He retorts in annoyance

"Okay whatever game you're playing, you can drop the act."

"Game?" Mac1 laughs. "That's your department, remember? You like games, I don't."

"You're still mad about the Science comment? Or was it Jenkins?"

"I don't have time for this," Mac1 huffs in anger as he goes to close the door. Stella pushes it open so she can see inside. But as she looks around she notices it isn't the same apartment that she is familiar with.

"I have somehow locked myself out of my apartment and can't find my key and...I had given you the spare after Frankie and..." Stella informs him with a frustrated glance. "I just need my spare key," she extends her hand to him.

"I don't have your spare key and I don't know what you are on...but I am tired, I had a long day as I guess you did and I'll see you tomorrow," he growls, pushing her out.

"Mac...I need help," Stella tries again.

"I don't care. Now get lost!" He snaps as closes the door. "Find it someplace else!"

"Mac...it's me."

"Goodnight!" He growls in anger.

"Mac...did he just..." Stella laments as she stares at the door in misery before turning and slowly heading back outside. "What is going on?"

But she needs a place to stay and knows Danny is nearby and has at least a couch to offer she heads there. So with another wave to a cab she climbs in and is once again heading for what she thinks is a friendly spot.

"Stella?" Danny asks with a sleepy voice as he pulls the door open. "Uh...what's wrong?"

"I need help and a place to stay," she tells him.

"Is this a bet?" He asks weakly.

"A bet? What? No...I seriously need help, please? Just a place to sleep tonight. I'm locked out of mine."

"Did Lindsay put you up to this? She got her idiot boyfriend Dino to trash my truck again...bitch," he mumbles under his breath.

"Pardon? Bitch? I don't get it...I thought you and Lindsay..." Stella's voice trails off in miserable wonder. "Were a couple?"

"You're kidding right?" Danny laughs. "Good girl gone wild? Yeah like she'd go for me."

"Okay I seriously don't know what's going on but I am locked out of my apartment and just need a place to sleep. That's it...I promise," she begs weakly. "Please?"

"Okay...fine," Danny resigns. He shows her to the couch, gets a blanket and pillow and then just leaves her alone before going back into his bedroom and closing the door, all in silence. Stella feels her eyes water as she slowly lies down on the couch and tries to get some sleep. Sadly morning came all too soon.

XXXXXXXX

Mac hurries into the office very early the following morning, hoping to catch Stella before they start their day and get this settled once and for all. He rushes out of the elevator toward her office but it's empty and he's wondering if she's just playing coy from the last night.

"Sheldon, have you seen Stella?"

"Uh check your watch," Sheldon shoots back. "Are you losing it or what?"

"I..." Mac starts only to have Sheldon turn his back and walk away. "What is going on?"

Mac tries Adam who simply stares back like he is a little green alien, asking which planet he's from and if he's lost. He tries a few others who either tells him to take a hike or go find her himself.

"Lindsay," he calls, making her stop. He notices the punk-like outfit but isn't in the mood for another stupid remark or womanly showdown so lets it slide. "Have you seen Stella?"

"Am I her keeper? Are you? You are lucky you can actually get something done around here," Lindsay laughs as she turn to leave.

"What is going on around here? Oh this is not funny," Mac frowns as he turns and heads back outside to wait for Stella. "She's gone too far."

XXXXXXXX

Stella quietly leaves Danny's place and hurries for the office; hoping to catch Mac before he gets into work to try to work this out.

Mac watches Stella exit the cab and then rushes for her. Stella watches Mac approach and offers only a frown. _This has to end now_, she tells herself.

"You..." they both start at once and then quickly stop.

"What did you do with my spare key?" They once again ask at the same time.

"Okay you first," Mac starts.

"Wher...did you sleep in those clothes?" Stella asks.

"I...yes...I did. But...did you? I saw you last night about an hour after we parted...you...well you weren't dressed like that," he frowns. "Last night you were wearing...well whatever I need..."

"Mac, I didn't see you last night an hour after we parted," Stella tells him. "It was later a..."

"So that's how it is going to be. Fine," Mac huffs; angry from lack of sleep. "I guess what you choose to do on your personal time with Jenkins is none of my business. But pretending that it didn't happen? When I was two feet from your face? Please Stella I'm not a child."

"I wasn't with Jenkins last night," she insists. "I was locked out of my place and then..."

"Stella, this is hard on me enough...after seeing you...well like I did last night and you acting the way you did to me then and ignoring me now...I get the picture, you don't have to make an excuse. But I would like the spare key back to my place. I might be inclined to think with everything else going on around here that you changed the locks but I don't think you would."

"Well I could guess the same thing about you since I had to sleep at Danny's last night!" Stella challenges, folding her arms in front. "What was I wearing last night? What are you talking about? Mac it's me...what is this all about?"

"Right. Maybe you don't notice me now?"

"That is low. Now give!"

"You seriously want me to go through that again?" He frowns. "You wore leather..."

"Leather? Whatever Mac, look that wasn't me...but...but I saw you last night...late last night, I came to you for help and you turned me away! You were mean so don't get after me. You told me to get lost!" She states in anger. "You yelled at me and slammed the door in my face. You want to play games fine!"

"I would never..." Mac starts in shock; knowing inside, no matter how much she tormented him with her body he would never turn her away, much less yell at her. "Stella I would never yell at you."

"Well you did and then I slept on the couch at Danny's" she tells him sadly. "At least _he_ didn't turn me away. I was wearing leather?"

"Yeah...it was hot...and..." Mac mumbles as he looks at her and the slowly looks around with a frown. "You told me...well you wanted me...okay never mind if that's what you want."

"Mac I swear I did not see you last night until really late. I am not trying to be mean either. I would never do that to you," she urges "Please don't call me a liar. I wouldn't lie to you...you know that."

He looks at her face and knows she was telling the truth. After all these years there were certain things she just couldn't keep from him; the truth was one of those things. It was in her eyesshe'd never lie to him and that was always comforting.

"I know that look...what's wrong?" Stella asks quickly.

"I don't know."

"Mac? Talk to me...you have an idea about all this. What else is going on?"

"I think I have an idea but if I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?"

"Yes."

"I think when those tanks blew it sent us somewhere..."

"Oh man you think like time travel thing?" Stella lightly laughs.

"Alternate reality," he quickly corrects. "You promised not to laugh," Mac frowns.

"Mac, you're kidding right? You pull a good fast one on me and that's all you can blame? I am not mad...well maybe a little last night about how you treated me but...how did you get the staff to cooperate? Seriously to get Lindsay to pierce anything? Sheldon the fro? Flack a dirty cop? Did you also change the lock on my door?"

"Stella why would I change the lock on your door and how would I get the office redecorated in the few hours we were missing? Besides the staff basically told me where to go this morning; looked at me like I was an alien and some staff even gave me the finger!."

"What? Mac I would never get the staff to treat you like that," she adds slowly. "This can't be...this only happens in the movies...time travel, parallel universe or whatever."

"How else do you explain all this?"

"Well there has to be a rational explanation," she offers. "I mean Mac we are scientists...there is a rash reason behind everything, you know that. There has to be one for this also."

"We need to find him...Jacob Prince...we need to track him down and see what has happened," Mac tells her as Flack walks up to them. "Maybe he did all this."

"What? Jacob Prince. Mac, don't blame anyone else but..."

"Stella, I swear to you that..."

"Hey get a room..." Flack starts before he sees it is Mac that Stella is talking to. "Oh sorry Taylor, didn't see _you_," Flack sneers.

"Hey whatever happened to Jacob Prince?" Mac asks quickly.

"Who?"

"Science guy...was a suspect in the murder of that female science professor," Stella adds. "The one we brought in yesterday."

"No idea, is he on the payroll?"

"No," Mac says firmly. "Payroll?"

"Yeah you know _payroll_," Flack states firmly. "What are you hard of hearing now Taylor?"

"It's Mac and maybe we need to talk about this attitude."

"Attitude? Whatever _Mac_! You have a problem with guys on the take now?"

"Yes I do but, that is another discussion..."

"You and me..._we_ are going to have a discussion? Are you standing up to me?" Flack mocks. "That's a first."

"And if I am?" Mac shoots back in frustration.

"You? _Timid Taylor_? You couldn't stand up to the wind if was pushing you around," Flack laughs.

"Yes he could," Stella defends.

Flack looks at her in shock. "_You..._are actually defending _him_? Are you on drugs?"

"Watch it," Mac warns.

"Yeah whatever," Flack says turning to leave. "You don't scare me Taylor," Flack snides. "I mean you were what in your earlier days? A minor league hockey coach. Oh yeah really scared. Maybe if I was like seven!"

"I was in the Marines," Mac snaps.

"Yeah in your dreams," Flack shoots back turning to leave. "The Marines my ass. Tell yourself that all you want Taylor, you'll always be a has been."

Mac turns back to Stella. "Believe me now?"

"Okay so this is...Mac it can't be...there has to be another explanation," Stella tries. "Flack wouldn't treat you like that or mehe just couldn't..."

"Jacob Prince is the only one who can help set this straight," Mac tells her. "Just go with me, if we are...somewhere we don't belong and if...just if there are two of us...we need to find who did this and fix it. Or we are stuck in this lame reality."

"Where you're a wimp and I'm a..."

"Dominatrix?" Mac lightly smiles.

"I am no...what?" Stella half shrieks. "Seriously? That's what I was?"

"Well something along those lines. The clothing was..." he lightly blushes.

"You would know Mac Taylor?" She arches an amused brow.

"No...course not, I just mean...you looked...well I mean...as I was saying, Stella give me a break will you?" He stammers with a flushed face.

"Just this once and you better wipe that damn grin off your face Taylor," she warns with a smile.

"Sorry."

"Yeah right you're sorry. Okay so where do we start?"

"We need to get to our places and change and then we find Jacob Prince. Then..."

"Mac I just saw..." Sheldon said as he walks up to them. "Man you're fast. I just saw you upstairs. Stella, what's he in _trouble_ for now," he laughs. "Later."

"Okay so I was going to say I'll go and get Prince's file but...I guess the other you isn't in yet so you go and get the file and then I'll meet you back at your place. Your other self should have left by then."

"Right," she agrees with a feeling of growing anxiety.

"Be careful."

"Can you wait? I mean I'll get the file and then you can....please? This is all too creepy for us to be apart. And no I am not scared but..."

"Stella, I too am a little nervous about all this so I can understand your feelings," he says warmly. "I'll just wait across the street, in the bakery."

"Okay," she smiles as she turns and hurries back inside.

He watches her leave and feels his heart rate starting to rise a bit. He tries to block out the image from the night before but seeing her that...well tempting him...coming on to him...is playing games with his tired brain. Has to be two of them; his Stella wouldn't act that way to him. "I better not run into well _her_ again," he mumbles to himself. "Or I'll be in big trouble."

Stella reaches Mac's office, her heart racing. Then she sees him...the other Mac. It was true there are two of them. _Oh this can't b_e! "Mac," she says slowly.

"What is it now?" Mac1 snaps.

She studies the man before her and frowns. He is the same and yet different. Her Mac is not the hardened, angry, insecure man before her; this one was somehow just wrong...it had only been a few minutes but inside she already missed her Mac; the man she was attracted to and needed by her side in life; especially now.

"I haven't got all day Stella," he huffs. "What is it?"

"I forgot I need to file the Jacob Prince case right away. Do you still the file?"

"Top of the pile. How come you're in so early? Jenkins have something to do this morning?"

"What happened to us?" She finally wonders. "Were we ever friends?"

"Stella you and I are forced to share working space, why do you have to rub it in all the time that I am here because this is the only place that would take me. Don't you have another man's life to mess up? I'm busy."

Stella only shoots him a sad glance and then turns and heads into his office for the file. By the time she's out of the building and reaches the other side of the street, her heart is racing and her mind is in misery. But her face tells the whole story.

"You okay? Why so sad? What happened?"

"I just talked to you...but the other you...this is so...it is true, Mac you're right," she says looking at him sideways. "You are the same as him and yet so very different."

"Not very reassuring sounding," he frowns.

"Sorry, he was just so unsure of himself, timid I guess and angry. Hardened by life...I like _you_ better," she tells him. They slowly walk out of the bakery through the back door and get into a nearby cab. "What was the other me like?" She asks.

"Dressed differently," he smiles.

"Oh come on Mac," Stella counters.

"More forceful," he replies. "Just different from what I normally see."

"Mac!"

"Come on Stella, just different I didn't talk to her that much."

Stella leans back in the seat and stares out the window with a frown. Mac notices the growing silence and remembers her words from earlier: _'came for help you turned me away...told me to get lost,'_ and it ate at him inside. "I'm sorry," he mentions softly, his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"For what?" Stella asks turning to him.

"For not helping, for not answering your calls..." he starts. "For whatever was said."

"I'm sorry too," she smiles. "Is this like the worst part of us or something? Kinda like the ghost of Christmas future showing us what we might have turned out like?"

"Minor Hockey League coach?" Mac counters, making her laugh. "I didn't even play as a kid."

"Dominatrix?" Stella shoots back. "I don't..."

"Well you do have the body for it...and the personality," he offers as they stop in front of her place. He looks at her in horror, finally realizing he just vocalized what he meant to keep inside.

"Pardon?"

"Stella...I...that was...so I'll see you later," he finishes in a weak tone.

"What?" She asks in shock as she follows him out of the cab. Mac pays the driver but tells him to wait. "Oh no, you are not getting out of this conversation so fast. Mac what did you mean by that?"

"Just strong, determined, in control and okay so I'll..."

"Mac!"

"I am going back to my place to shower and change and then I'll meet you back here. I'll just pick the lock or something."

"Mac..."

"Call if you run into...well problems," he tells her with a slight frown. "But stay out of sight and see you real soon and call if you need help."

"Mac..." she tries again. "You can't just say that to me and then ignore it."

"Stella, I was kidding," he lies; knowing inside he was more than turned on by the thought of her with a wild side, wanting him like that. "Please...can we talk about this later?"

"Okay fine but we _will talk_ about this later. Just be careful," she resigns.

"You too."

Mac quickly gets back into the cab and is thankful it whisked him away before he could get himself further into hot water with his stupid comments; once again his well educated brain failing to help him when needed most. He glances back just as she starts to head for the back of her apartment. What he failed to notice was the strange man waiting for her inside.

XXXXXXXX

Stella watches the cab with a frown which quickly turns into a small smile. The look on his face when he told her was more than just an amused expression; he was turned on and she knew it. Was he really that insecure around her when it came to expressing his emotions? Maybe he's not distant, she tells herself as she heads inside. Maybe he really is afraid of getting hurt? But can't he see that I like him too? Dominatrix? Great, no wonder he couldn't talk straight!

XXXXXXXX

Mac reaches his place and quickly sets about picking the lock. When that didn't work he called the super who only laughs at his ineptness; which only fuels his desire to rid himself of this cruel dimension all the more. Once inside he closes the door and looks around. It was his place and it wasn't. No memento's of Claire, no Marine paraphernalia, no guitar, nothing personal that was his; even the picture of him and Stella from an office party was missing from the fridge. There were a few hockey items but otherwise it was like this guy was just there he mattered to no one. It was only a shell of what his apartment should be. He felt deep sorrow starting to cover him, but knew he had to push it aside. So he sets about having a quick shower and then hurries into his bedroom to find something to wear. He expected to find a collection of suits like he has but there are a lot more casual clothes than he is used to. He quickly puts on a pair of dark dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt and a dark sports jacket before heading back to find Stella.

XXXXXXXX

Stella hurries in the back door, her mind still trying to digest all that Mac had told her. Stella walks through the darkened basement area and was about to round the corner when she is grabbed from behind, a damp cloth covering her mouth.

Stella starts to call out but her attacker drags her back into the dark room and slams the door shut, taking her away from the safety of daylight. Just before she falls into darkness she hears the strange man whisper _'sorry_' and then falls into oblivion. Then the stranger goes to wait for Mac.

XXXXXXXX

Mac feels his nervous apprehension starting to build as he nears the front door to Stella's apartment. Part of his brain is focused on them finding Jacob Prince but the other part of his brain on wondering what to expect from Stella. He wanted to take things to the next level for some time but always feared rejection. Now he fears he'll lose her altogether to a stale state of friendship. He bypasses the basement where Stella's attacker is waiting for him and heads to the other side stairs and rushes up. He nears her door and listens to his own heart beat starting to rise.

"Stella?" He asks softly, knocking lightly. He tries the door finds it slightly open. "Stella?" He asks again.

"Yeah I'm just..." she calls out as she rushes out to meet him. "Come in."

"I'm h..." he starts.

"Mac," Stella1 said walking up to him with a smile.

Mac looks at her with a slight smile. She was just out of the shower and dressed in more normal clothes. Since it was already middle of the day he assumes it is his Stella, the real one. He would be wrong.

"Nice place," Mac offers, eyeing some of the things she has lying around.

"Thanks. Come on in," she replies walking back into her bedroom, Mac following. "Wow...quite the uh playroom," he notes fingering a black leather cuff. "Didn't know this side of you."

"Does it turn you on?" Stella1 asks; her back to him.

"It uh..." he starts looking around nervously. _Of course it does but I can't tell her that, she'll laugh_. "How did you get in?" He asks quickly.

"Key," she answers as she turns around and walks up to him and stands inches from his face. "Want to see? Does little Mac want to see some other keys to some of the toys little Stella has to play with?" She flirts openly.

With those tormenting words, Mac knows inside this isn't his Stella. As much as he wants her to be this forward, he knows it just isn't her. _Not to me anyways_, he laments. But if she did something with his Stella he would have to play it safe and be smart and find her.

"You know I uh...don't think I've ever had the grand tour," Mac lightly coughs, hoping to distract her and find his Stella. The problem was, _he_ was getting more and more distracted than she was, which is what she wanted.

"_You_ want the tour?" Stella1 asks with a growing smile, her nearness starting to affect his thinking, her perfume tempting him. "Well come on right in, don't be shy, I'm not," she winks.

"Right."

"Didn't think you were into anything...sexual," she whispers leaning in close, her fingers once again playing with his face, forcing them into a deeper shade of red.

"Oh I uh..." he stammers; noticing her relish in his nervousness. "Sure...why not," he tries.

"You know Taylor I always suspected you wanted something more," she tries, pushing him back a few feet. "Do you want something more...from me?" She whispers, her lips inches from his.

"I uh..." he starts; trying to separate this copy with _his Stella_. _Of course I want more._ He tries forcing his brain to send words to his mouth, but as she dares him with her words, tempting him with her desire, he is completely lost. And as he looks into the warm green eyes holding him captive, he can't deny his desire for her. Inside it was real; this woman was just forcing it to the surface, a place he tried to keep it from reaching until _he_ was ready.

"Ah the strong silent type," she smiles, pushing him back a few more feet. "Do you handle yourself well in high tense situations?" Stella1 baits him, moving in closer, her hands resting on his chest and moving lower, dancing around his waist and fumbling with his limp hand. In fact he was so distracted he didn't realize he is already caught in her trap, as she had planned.

"I was a marine, I'm trained for tense situations," he finally manages.

"A marine? Is that the fantasy that you dream about at night? Sounds kinda interesting," she teases.

"Can be exiting," he offers, trying to play her game. But as sure as he is of his job and his experience in life, this was one area he was completely lost; women and desire.

"Are you attracted to me?" Stella1 asks him directly.

The question to him was real. Inside he knows he is attracted, that much is very evident, but to his Stella; who was still missing. But as he continues to look into the familiar face before him he knows he has to leave before he makes a mistake and betrays himself to this imposter. _Of course I am, oh I need help and fast._

"I think I should go..." he mumbles as he tries to pull away. But as he does so, he finds he is unable. He looks down and notices his left hand is cuffed to a small plank that is fastened to the wall.

"Like that device? It's custom, just for you."

"Stella..."

"You're not going anywhere handsome," she whispers.

"Funny...now undo this," he starts in a small panic, finally realizing he has completely fallen into her trap. He tries pulling himself free but it doesn't work, he is caught. "Please?"

"I just want to pla..." she starts.

"Stella...now," Mac tries in a more firm tone.

"Nice try _Timid Taylor_, trying to boss _me_ around," she counters; challenging his very will power. "That's a change. Like a little role reversal? Maybe that's your _real_ fantasy."

"I have to go," he says quickly; his panic now starting to rise at the fact that his Stella is still missing; that and the fact that she hasn't called, he knows she is in trouble and has to find her. But the further she tempts him, and as his core desire starts to heat up he knows he is doomed.

"Why are you always so uptight?" Stella1 purrs as she slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. "You smell good."

"Stella..." Mac starts; his body starting to betray his brain. If it had been any other women he could see past his own desire and leave; but not with Stella. She _was_ his desire, and that would be his downfall. He was about to say something when she lightly presses her lips against his; stopping his speech, hungrily devouring his lips with hers.

"I really do need to go," Mac whispers as he moves his head, her lips resting on his cheek.

"No...I don't think so little Mac," Stella1 whispers as she starts to unbutton _her_ shirt. "I think you'll be here awhile. I called in sick, so it's just going to be the two of us. And since I'm _not expecting_ company...you're mine for the day...for whatever little Stella has in mind," she starts not realizing that in no time the real Stella would be there.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you are still liking this quirky story and wanting to know what happens when the real Stella shows up. AND BE HONEST! Who didn't want to be STella1 in this situation? hehe (evil grin)...

**PS:** Also updated "Playing for Keeps" please check it out if you haven't already. THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS SO ROCK!!!


	3. Show me What's Inside

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 3 - Show me What's Inside **

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the great reviews and hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as the other two.

* * *

The stranger who attacked Stella left her in the dark room, locked the door and then hurried to wait for Mac, assuming that since they came together he would just have to wait until he came back for her and he'd have them both out of the way. However, what he didn't realize is that Mac was already in the building and about to be rescued by his partner who was now coming to.

Stella's body starts to finally stir awake and she slowly opens her eyes only to find herself surrounded in darkness. Thankfully she is able to move and that is a plus, but as her brain replays why she is there her heart starts to beat faster. She squints into the darkness before her, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert anyone that she's awake. She finally spies some light coming from the crack under the door and decides to make her way toward it. She quickly sits up and although dark, she feels the room starting to lightly spin and so just sits still for a few more minutes; but if she is in danger she thinks Mac might be also and knows she must push aside health for their safety.

When she finally hears nothing, Stella pulls out the new phone's Mac managed to snag, since theirs were damaged in the blast and dials Mac. "Come on...pick up...where are you..." she states in a panic when he doesn't answer. "Mac?"

XXXXXXXX

"I need to leave..." Mac tries as he tries to push Stella1 away. She easily pushes his arm back down and leans in close once more; her mouth once again inches for his; her perfect lips tempting his with desire, his body going hard. "I have take..." he whispers as she lightly tastes his lips; silencing him with a soft warm kiss, her hands once again moving lower.

"You need to take me," she whispers with a smile, her fingers now dancing around his groin.

"Stella I...I should...go," he offers in torment. A part of his brain yelling at him to leave before it is too late, the other part telling him to shut up and enjoy as it probably will never happen again.

"No way," Stella1 smiles as she pushes him back against the wall and traps his right wrist. "That was easy."

"What!"

"I guess women really _aren't_ the weaker sex."

Mac looks at his trapped wrists and then up at her with an angry glare; cursing himself as she laughs at his helpless predicament.

"Damn it," he curses as he finally hears his phone ringing; snapping himself back to reality. Mac tries to move his trapped wrists for his phone but she's too fast. Stella1 grabs his phone and holds it in her hand; holding it up to face him, taunting his helplessness. But since he can't see the number he's not sure if it's Stella or someone else. But who else would have the number?

"Important?" She goads looking at the strange number, Stella's name thankfully not being displayed.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I have to take that..." he tries, his brain fuzzy but his heart now racing with wonder if the person calling is his partner and if she's okay.

"Nice try. I guess you really are here for the day. Thanks for dressing up a bit for me," she winks. "More to slowly take off."

"Stella, the game is over," Mac finally tries in a firm tone as the phone keeps ringing.

"Game is just starting Mac," she winks as she leans in and teases him with another warm hungry kiss. He curses his body for wanting more; his desire for her growing by each passing second. As much as he tries to tell himself he needs to get free, he finds himself leaning into her, his body betraying itself to her. In fact as she slowly pulls away he knows he has betrayed himself to her by begging for more.

"Ah you do have it in you," Stella1 purrs as she starts to lightly kiss his neck.

"What?" He moans.

"Desire for me" she teases.

"Stella...I...do," he finally resigns.

XXXXXXXX

"Pick up...where are you?" Stella asks in concern. She moves toward the door of the basement room she's in and tries the handle locked. She fears to pound the door in case her captor is waiting someplace outside. She quickly calls her super; surely another man would scare him away. And it would work _this time_.

"I locked myself inside the storage room...please help me," she pleads. She waits for what seems like an eternity before she hears footsteps heading her way. Her attacker, however, does see the large man heading for the locked room and knows he has to leave; he can't afford to get anyone else involved.

"Stella?" The superintendent calls out; finally scaring her attacker away.

"Lou! I'm in here," she breathes in relief as she pounds on the door. The super opens the door and looks at her with a frown. "I'm so sorry."

"For my _favourite_ tenant?" He smiles. "Anything."

"Right," she smiles as she quickly moves passed and rushes for the stairs, the same stairs Mac used earlier. Stella reaches her floor and tries Mac's new number once more; but as she listens to the stillness of the area around her, she can hear his phone ringingand it is coming from her apartment_. But why isn't he answering_, she wonders? _Did something happen to him? Was he attacked_? She has to get to her apartment. _He would answer if he could._

"Boy, are they persistent," Stella1 states.

"Stella..." Mac starts in a more calm tone. "Please listen to me."

"You know I like it when you beg me," she winks. "Please continue."

Stella nears the open door and stops and listens; finally hearing the reason why Mac couldn't get to the phone.

"Stella you need to let me go," she hears Mac say. _Let him go? What is going on in there? Who is he with?_

"I am in charge Mac, remember?" Stella1 tells him. "But I like this assertive side of you...very different from your usual self."

"Usual?"

"You are usually so shy...unsure around well everyone but especially me."

"Unsure? You obviously don't know the real me," Mac tries.

"Oh really?" Stella1 counters. "Sorry but I think I do know the _real_ you."

Stella stops and feels her world pause. It was hershe was listening to her own voice talking to Mac but she wasn't. _Snap out of it Mac_, she thinks. _Just leave already._

"I am needed..." Mac tries, pulling against the cuffs.

"Right here with me...to amuse little Stella," she taunts.

"But..."

"If you can free yourself of those you can go," Stella1 mocks. "The key is over there...can you get it?"

_Free himself_, Stella thought? _What's he in?_ _Damn it_ _Mac, what have you gotten yourself into_?

Mac looks down at his wrists and studies them. There was no release lever. He looks back up at her in frustration and offers an angry scowl.

"If you are looking for the release you won't find it," she smiles. "Those are custom. You are mine."

"Stella..."

"Maybe you need another kind of release?" Stella1 dares. "What do you keep hidden beneath those suits all day?" She teases as she presses herself up against him. "Ah, your body is very firm. Do I feel good pressed up against you?"

_Yes his brain offers_. Damn it! He scolds himself.

Stella hears the question and knows she has to get Mac out of there before he does something he'll surely regret and she is found by her other self. Part of her wished she was in there instead of her counterpart, teasing Mac and tempting him with those words. _Oh give your head a shake,_ she orders herself. _Just help the poor man already_! _But how? If I call her out and she sees me then I'll be in trouble_. She laughs at herself as she always remembered from the movies not to confront yourself in another dimension. _Boy I really am losing it now, she chides_!

Stella knows she needs a distraction to get her other self out of the picture. But what? Think Stella think! A mask! But out of what? I got it! She races back downstairs to the laundry room, charges inside and finally finds a small pillowcase. She quickly rips two holes for her eyes and then rushes back upstairs.

"I..." Mac tries again as a knock was heard at the door.

"Be right back, don't go anywhere," Stella1 teases forcing Mac to just offer a scowl.

Mac uses the distraction to try to pull himself free, but the cuffs won't budge and soon his wrists are aching from his useless pulling. He tries for the small box, reaching his arm but isn't able to grasp it and so slumps back in angry defeat, at least able to zip up his pants. _How the hell did I get myself into this_, he curses inside. _How do I get myself out of this_? He leans against the wall in defeat; his body temperature on fire and his heart racing. _I'm a professional, I should beyeah right I'm putty in her hands_, he moans inside. _But my Stella is in trouble and I need to get free_.

Stella waits for her other self to reach the door and when she opens it wide and looks outside. Stella1 looks the other direction allowing Stella to rush for her and wrap her arm around her neck, trying to render her unconscious without doing too much damage. But her counterpart is strong and won't give up that easily. Stella1 slams her into the back wall, making Stella offer a small cry. But when she hears Mac's voice calling for her, she knows she can't just give up.

"Stella?" Mac asks in worry when he hears the soft cry. He tries once more to pull himself free but it won't work, he is trapped and could do nothing more than wait for help, pulling on his captive wrists and cursing the '_guy_' part of his brain for allowing himself to be caught so easily. "Damn it!" He curses in anger, straining to get free but is once again unable.

Stella punches her still struggling counterpart in the lower back, making her cry out and momentarily stop and gasp for air. Stella finally feels her starting to give up as she is quickly fading into unconsciousness in her grasp. When she is finally rendered unconscious, Stella drags the other version of her inside and then pulls the pillow case off her head and puts it over the head of the other. She leans against the wall for a few seconds to catch her breath before going for Mac.

"Stella, I really need..." Mac tries as he continues to pull himself free in vain.

"Coming!" Stella calls out. She rounds the corner and sees Mac trapped to the wall; trying in vain to pull himself free and half undressed.

"What on earth?" She stops and offers only a wide grin. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask!"

"Would like to know Mac."

"Wipe the smile off your face and get me out of this," Mac sighs as he gazes upon the woman he knows to be his Stella. "Get the key," he tells her in haste. "Please?"

"You mean _little Stella_?" She teases.

"Not funny," he deadpans.

"Quite the..." she stops and slowly looks around her place.

"You two share anything else I should know about?" Mac questions.

She turns back to Mac who now has an amused smile on his face. "This is not me."

"Just bring the damn key already and hurry," he tells her.

"Who is this woman? And wipe that smile off your face," she orders not looking back at him.

"You're the boss," he teases as she turns to him with a frown. "Try the small black box."

Stella finally finds the small key and hurries back to him, hesitating before she actually frees him.

"How is it that you can take down an Irish Mob and convicted murderers but you get yourself trapped in the Love Shack? By an _unarmed_ _woman _no less?" She asks as she undoes one wrist and then looks up at him with an amused smile.

"Stella this isn't the ti..." he stammers.

"You place...you like this," she starts in a low tone. "You have lipstick on your face."

"Stella..." he whispers; feeling his body temperature starting to rise as she moves in closer.

"Is this what it takes to get you to listen?" She smiles.

"I listen," he stammers. "I just...was distracted," he frowns. "Please? The other wrist?" He asks, feeling his body temperature starting to rise once again as she stands before him. In truth, he wants _her_, his Stella, the woman he knows he's in love with, to be this attracted to him, to be turned on by him enough to be this playful, but he would never suggest anything. _What if she said no? _

"How is it possible you allowed yourself to get captured so easily?" She asks again.

"None of them were as beautiful as you," he finally admits, making her smile. "Now please, before she wakes up. So I still have some dignity left."

"Dignity? Mac this isn't about dignity," Stella informs him.

"What's this about?" He asks with a frown.

"Desire," she counters, turning his insides to mush once again. But inside she has to admit, having him at her mercy was giving her a rush and it was more than control, it was pure sexual desire, and that was dangerous.

"I...please just get me out of this," Mac lightly pleads.

As much as she regrets it, Stella finally undoes the other cuff and lets Mac do up his shirt as she looks around for something to keep her other self bound with. She finishes and then hurries back to Mac.

"I can't shower here, if you linger any longer you'll be a permanent resident."

"Stella, I am a trained professional," Mac insists with a frown. "I'll be fine."

"Oh you are so lying," she laughs. "You are weak around this place."

"Why were you late? I called but there was no answer," Mac tells her, trying to ignore her comment.

"I was attacked," she admits.

"What?" He asks in immediate concern, making her stop and look at him. "Are you okay? Why didn't you say anything just now?"

"Well I guess...I was..."

"What?" He presses.

"Distracted," she smiles. _Yeah like I'm going to tell him I was turned on when I first found him; trapped and half undressed, _she sighs inwardly. "Yes. I was drugged downstairs and then came to. It was a light drug and I don't think he wanted to hurt me as I heard him whisper _'sorry'_ before I went out."

"Are you okay?"

"Mac, I'm fine, really," she smiles. "Thank you for caring."

"I do care," he admits with a soft smile. "I need your clothes," he says quickly. "I mean after you change," he rushes, his face flushing again.

"I think you like this Stella," she smiles.

"I like you...I mean as a..."

"I think she makes you think and feel things that you keep locked inside," she dares.

"She has um...interesting taste," Mac quips.

"Yeah I saw those boots," Stella smiles. "You like those don't you?" She teases.

He didn't have to answer, she knew she was right, it was on his face.

"Just hurry and let's leave this place already," he moans.

Stella rushes back to the closet, grabs a small bag and then pulls a few clean clothes and some toiletries and follows Mac out of the apartment, passing her unconscious other self and into the hallway with Mac; locking the door behind them.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to get your clothes back to the lab and get his prints off of it and find out who attacked you. Then we need to go and find Jacob Prince."

"We need to lure you away...well the other _you_ out of the lab."

"You mean _Timid Taylor_?" Mac huffs as they slowly walk to the elevator. "I don't get it..."

"Mac?"

"I'm not weak Stella," Mac insists.

She stops him from walking and looks at his worried expression. "Are you worried that I might think these people are the real us? Mac, trust me you are not Timid or wimpy or weak," she tries to assure him.

"Are you like that?" He wonders.

"What do you think?" She counters, not giving him an answer.

"We need to find Prince," Mac states, not wanting to continue this line of thought, knowing it'll take them down a road he feels they aren't ready to travel.

They get into the cab and ride to a small hotel in silence. _Does he believe me,_ Stella wonders. _Of course he was aroused by the other me, he's a man. But is he attracted to the real me? If he is, he sure keeps it locked away._

Mac looks sideways at Stella and frowns. _Is she mad at me? Doesn't she know I'm attracted to her? Maybe I am timidI am around her. But she doesn't know the affect she has on me, he laments. _

"What?" Mac finally asks.

"Just you...when I found you, the look on your face," she mentions lightly.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" He asks as they get out of the cab and walk toward the small hotel.

"Yes," she smiles.

"I didn't even know that stuff existed," he sighs.

"Really?" She asks in shock. "Or are you just..."

"Can't you see I'm drowning here," he moans, making her smile. "Give me a break will you."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Stella you were attacked," Mac states in sorrow as he turns her toward him and makes her stop, trying to change the topic. "Are you okay? Or are you just telling me that so I won't worry more than I am right now."

"Mac I'm fine," she smiles. "He didn't hurt me. In fact he put me on a small blanket so I wouldn't get hurt. So please stop worrying."

"Can't help it," he sighs. "I do worry," he softly admits, taking her hand and holding it.

"Means a lot to hear you say that," she adds warmly. "Seriously, up there, the other me..."

"No, it wasn't really that bad," he huffs. "Just frustrating."

"Ah I knew it," she states in triumph and he just shakes his head.

They check into the small room and Mac lets Stella use the shower while he tries to do a phone search for Jacob Prince. When he is done he turns his gaze to the bathroom and hears the water stop. He has tried to occupy his mind with anything other than her naked body standing under the warm water and then being wrapped in the skimpy towel but it won't work. He gives his head a quick shake but as he hears her softly humming he wonders what it would be like to spend some intimate time with her. The real herhis Stella, the one who drives him crazy without even trying.

Stella hurries to get changed and lets her mind drift back to her apartment to when she found Mac trapped against the wall, his shirt open and his face flushed. She allows that naughty thought to force a smile to her weary lips as she finally heads back into the main room to Mac.

"What did you find?"

"Prince is unlisted," Mac informs her. "Unless..."

"What?"

"What happened to our attacker in the warehouse?"

"You think he came with us?" Stella asks in surprise.

"Possibility," Mac states.

"But if our attacker in the warehouse was the same as mine and it is Jacob Prince then why..."

"Why didn't he kill you?" Mac finishes. "I don't think he wanted to kill us in the warehouse. If your attacker wasn't Prince then I think Prince hired him to destroy that stuff and we got in the way."

"Mac what if that stuff is destroyed in this...reality. What if we are stuck here?"

"Sucks to be us," he dead pans.

"Not funny."

"I'm not laughing," he frowns.

"Okay so what first."

"I just made a call to well myself," he shakes his head. "We need to meet him and keep him on ice until we process your clothes," Mac tells her. "I told him I was a source on an important case and could only talk to him, alone, behind the building."

Mac stands up and takes a step just as Stella makes a move for him, causing them to come within inches of each other and stop, their bodies starting to warm from the nearness of the other.

"I guess we should go."

"What are you afraid of?" Stella asks softly.

Mac looks into her eyes and finds himself lost.

"What?" She asks again. "Me?"

"When I look at you...into your eyes I see myself as both strong and weak," he half whispers. "But I can't afford to be weak."

"Mac you are anything but weak," Stella counters.

"I am around you," he admits. "You asked why I was caught by...well you so easily? That's why, any other woman I would have easily walked away. But with her...looking like you...like that...talking like that to me, I was weak," he huffs. "And this is hard to admit so we should just get going."

"Mac, talk to me. I know that moment with Jenkins bothered you. But there is nothing to worry about. What is really wrong?"

"I'm scared," he finally confesses. "We have worked very hard to build and amazing friendship; a bond closer than most people share. I value that bond as I know you do. And I just worry that something else might...well might ruin it."

"That would only happen if it was one sided," she admits and he looks at her in wonder. "I worry about the same things as you but if you want more then I do as well."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?"

"Well I dont think I'm."

"Stella, you are the most amazing, beautiful woman I know," he offers with a smile. "I'm worried...this is hard."

"Mac, I'm just as scared as you," she says taking his hand and stopping him from leaving. "But you are so distant that I just assumed...I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I don't want to hurt you either," he sighs. "Stella, you and I run the lab and work very closely," he starts. "I would be screwed if this didn't work and...we should go," he stops. But just before he turns to leave he takes her hand and squeezes it warmly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." She could tell by the look on his face it wasn't the time or place to press the discussion further; but that time would come this subject was far from being over. They finally get into the cab and head for work; questions dancing around in their heads, begging to be answered.

"When you weren't there..." Mac starts once again. "Well I mean when I could finally get my brain to focus...what I am trying to say is..."

"You wanted more from the other me?" She smiles.

"Why is it both of you like to torment me?" He lightly moans, making her laugh.

"Because it's fun."

"I was worried," he frowns. "I think I would be lost if you and I weren't together, in this lame reality. If I were here alone..."

"If it was just you here alone, well at least we'd know where to find you. Trapped in Love Shack," she counters.

"I am not going to win this am I?"

"Not by a long shot," she answers firmly.

"Great," he huffs. He looks at her smiling face and finds himself smiling in spite of his trying to be determined not to show his emotions until they were safe. "I did like the boots."

"Ah knew it," she starts. "I'll have to remember that," she flirts.

"Yeah you can wear them to my funeral. I think if I ever saw you...well the real you dressed like that, I'd have a heart attack," his voice trails off.

Stella just lightly laughs, but when she turns back to him she notices his face is angry rather than amused.

"Mac I am sorry for whatever I said before to make you mad."

"Mad?"

"Your look is anger and your knuckles are almost white."

"It's not you this time," he sighs. "It's me, the other me. What did he tell you earlier today? When you came back to the bakery with the file your face was well sad. What did he say to you?"

"He said you and I are forced to work together, that's why we aren't and I guess never were even and probably will never be friends. The way he acted...treated me, was just disappointing. Odd because it's not us and I like us."

"I like us too. How come in my alter world I'm not like Rambo or something?" He asks lightly.

"I guess because _inside_ you aren't the aggressive warrior you try to show everyone else."

"Ah so it is what's _inside us_ that is making these counterparts," he counters, trapping her. "You also?"

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that Taylor," she smiles and he just smirks.

The cab stops behind their building as directed and they get out of the backseat and walk to a shadowy part in the alley and stop. Mac gently grabs her hand, forcing her back to him. "I guess when it comes to you...either of you I am timid. But not weak; please don't..." he starts in a panic only to have her plant a small kiss on his lips to stop him.

"I would never think you weak," she smiles. "Not physically."

"But I am around you. That's what's so hard to admit. I was goo in her hands; stupid right?"

"That's only normal."

"So you are saying there is no hope for me?" He asks weakly.

"None," she lightly teases in return. "Come on before you really get into trouble."

"Right," Mac says pulling out his cell. He dials his office number and gives his other self the instructions to meet them in the alley.

Mac and Stella hide themselves until the other Mac1 has emerged. Stella steps from the shadows to ensure her Mac could take out the man before her.

"Stella," Mac1 growls. "What the hell is this? I thought you were sick today?"

"I need help."

"I dont have time for you."

"Please?"

"Get lost already; I have a real job to do!"

"Mac!"

"I don't care what you need and I'm sure I'm the last person who woul..." he starts only to have Mac put a choke hold on him and drag him into the shadows.

"Where can we put him?" Mac asks.

"There," Stella gestures as she notices a small storage room that is open. They dump him inside and lock the door; making sure no one saw their actions.

Mac looks at Stella who had gone quiet.

"Stella?" He gently asks as he turns her to face him, realizing in an instant that the other Mac's actions and words have affected her.

"I'm fine Mac."

"It's what I said earlier right? About what's inside us that is driving these alter egos? Stella, you know that I would never turn you away ever if you needed help. You know that right?"

"I do."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just somehow hurts to look into his face and hear him treat me so badly."

"Stella that guy isn't me. He only looks like me. This is me, and I would help you, if it meant my life," he insists. "Please believe me."

Stella looks into his worried face and knows if they did get out of this, things would be different between them. But for the better? Or for the worse?

"Please believe me?" He asks in a dead whisper.

"I do," she finally offers, gently touching his cheek and forcing a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks for caring enough to tell me that," she whispers.

"Thanks for never giving up on me."

"Never," she smiles.

"Come on," he said taking her hand. "We have a mad scientist to track and a world to get back to."

* * *

**A/N**: hope you are still liking this story and wanting to see what they find. What happens when their other selves come to? And what showdown awaits them inside the lab?

**PS**: If you haven't yet, please check out my latest SMACKED one-shot "12 Ice Cubes" thanks!


	4. One Step Closer to each Other?

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 4 - One step closer, to each other?**

* * *

As they near the back entrance to the lab, Stella quickly pulls her hand out of Mac's grasp and stops.

"What is it?"

"Mac if we go in there and are well anything less than..."

"Friends?"

"Mac we can't..."

"I don't care," he says firmly. "I'm not going to treat you like that."

"But we aren't..."

"Stella you were with the other me for about five minutes and in that time he hurt you...I can't be that man," he insists. "Even in pretend."

"I'll know it's an act," she tries.

"It will still hurt," he admits softly. "I can't hurt you on purpose, I never could."

"But this means getting us back to our reality. I won't be mad...I promise."

"Will you be hurt?"

"I can't lie,it does hurt a little but..."

"Stella..."

"Well you were a little turned on by other me," she counters.

"That is not fair," Mac quickly replies with a frown.

"So we are affected by these counterparts," she tells him.

"I just can't."

"Mac..." she starts. "Trust me, I get the feeling this me isn't going to treat you much better. So I can't just hurt you either. Are we stuck then? Mac, we can't trust anyone else to do this for us."

He looked into her eyes and knew she was right. As much as it would hurt them to treat each other so poorly, they had to for the sake of keeping them both alive until they were free of this mess.

"Fine...but you better not hate me after this," he resigns.

"I might punish you," she teases.

"I knew you were enjoying this," he replied. "Okay give me five and then..."

"I'll be there," she tells him with slight hesitation and nervous anxiety. "Just be careful."

Mac takes a deep breath and then heads back upstairs. Once there he suddenly feels his nervous tension starting to build even faster. This is his lab; his staff and yet it's a world he doesn't belong in; neither of them do. He has to keep him and Stella safe but he has to find out who Stella's attacker was and where Jacob Prince is; reasoning inside that he's the only one who can right this obvious wrong.

Mac rounds the corner and notices Lindsay berating Danny for some reason. Seeing his staff that are normally kind and helpful to each other; arguing and yelling like children was unnerving.

"What's going on?" Mac asks quickly.

"Four eyes here didn't do this!" Lindsay huffs as she holds up an evidence sheet.

"I said I was sorry," Danny resigns. "She didn't say it was a rush."

"I didn't think I had to. All my stuff is a rush. I don't give a damn about the rest of the lackeys around here!" Lindsay snaps.

"Lackeys?" Mac questions. "My staff."

"Your staff? _Stella's_ staff."

"Lindsay I said..."

"Shut it Messer!"

"Is that all you two ever do is argue?" Mac retorts angrily, upset this team isn't the cohesive group he is used to.

Both Danny and Lindsay look at him in shock. "Yes," Lindsay snaps.

"Well get your asses in gear and work it out like adults instead of bickering like children," Mac huffs as he turns and quickly takes his leave. He glances back and notices the shocked faces and then looks away. But he didn't linger to see if they had worked it out, as his mind was focused on getting him and Stella back home where his team was normal and not the evil counterparts this reality was displaying for him. He heads into the evidence lab to see Sheldon working away.

"Yo TT, what's up?" Sheldon asks, not looking up; not caring if he addresses his boss in such an informal tone.

"Nothing," Mac sighs as he pulls out the clothes, not wanting to engage these people in conversation any more than he has to.

Mac goes about carefully examining Stella's clothes; the faint scent of her already starting to play tricks with his tired brain, forcing him back into a world he was trying so desperately to escape.

Stella waits for a few more minutes before slowly heading up to the main office area. Her heart starts to beat a bit faster and she knows it will be easier to just avoid Mac altogether until he has figured out the prints of her attacker and she has found where Jacob Prince is; telling herself that if her other half was mean to him then she too couldn't hurt him on purpose.

Stella emerges into the main area and pauses before heading for her office; her heart now racing. Once inside she glances at the things the other Stella chooses to keep close; which was basically nothing. In her reality she keeps a small picture on her desk of her and Mac that was taken at a staff party. That was gone. She looks around in sorrow and wonders what this Stella actually does for work around here as there are no case files, no field notes, and no work logs to be seen. She slumps down behind her computer and gets to work; a mission to escape this hell the only thing on her mind right now.

Mac, however, works as fast as he can to get the prints off Stella's clothes before he's asked which case he's working on. He had noticed when she walked into the main area but told himself that it would probably be best to avoid her so he wouldn't have to be mean or make cutting remarks; things he knew would hurt. He hopes the day will pass by without incident but that hope was about to be shot down by someone he thought would be an ally.

"What's this about you cutting the Dolenz case?" Flack demands in anger as he storms up to Mac.

"Uh oh..." Stella mumbles in a panic, as she abandons her search and hurries to see what is going on. She offers a quick prayer that it doesn't involve Mac, but that prayer won't be answered.

Mac doesn't look up, thinking Flack was mad at someone else.

"Taylor!" Flack shouts, forcing Mac to finally look up and acknowledge him. "What the hell did you do?" Flack growls as Stella rushes toward the group and watches in horror as two usually good friends square off in heated anger.

"What's the problem Don?" Mac asks in controlled anger as Flack nears him. He didn't know the relationship between himself and this Don, but guesses it was just as strained as everyone else he works with; that and the fact that Flack has basically insulted him earlier tells him this isn't going to end peacefully.

"You know what is it Taylor..._you_ are my problem?"

"And why is that?" Mac asks crossly, bringing the room to a silent stop. "Want to tell me? Or is asking for a complete sentence too much for you?"

Stella glances around at the wondering faces and knew her Mac was either going to betray himself or earn respect. She hopes it will be the latter, but she doubts it.

"My problem is you!" Flack growls poking Mac in the chest. "Always sticking your nose in my damn business."

"Maybe it's time someone did," Mac counters; unable to play the wimpy pushover his alter ego obviously was. "In fact I am getting tired of all your shady dealings."

"Is that a fact?" Flack shoots back in anger.

Stella watches Flack move in closer and feels her heart rate starting to rise. She knows Flack is strong, but he would be no match for Mac. Mac had training...she just hopes Mac would go easy if it came down to an actual physical fight.

"Yes it is," Mac answers, as he stands his ground; the rest of the team watching with baited breath. "Do you want to make something of it?"

"_You_ are challenging _me_?" Flack smirks. "What, like to an actual physical fight?" He snorts.

"Afraid I'll kick your ass in front of all your paid-off informants around here?" Mac shoots back.

"You're really asking for it this time aren't you!"

"You want to fight me Don?" Mac asks with a frown.

"Ha! I'd probably kill you," Flack smiles.

"I was a Marine," Mac huffs. "I doubt it."

"You couldn't hit a fl..." Flack taunts as he goes to hit Mac. But he wasn't ready for Mac to punch him in the gut; not extremely hard but enough to make him stand back and think.

"Don't push me Don."

The whole room utters one gasp and looks at Mac in shock.

"Now unless the rest of you have nothing else to do and the criminals have decided to take the day off, get your asses back to the job and get out of my face!" Mac finally snaps in anger. "I'm busy."

Stella watches as everyone just sort of laughs but as Don gives them all a warning look they offer a shrug and finally go back about their day; as if this sort of thing was normal. But as she looks back at Mac she knows inside it was killing him to be in this world.

Mac looks at Flack and frowns. _This is so wrong,_ he laments inside_. This needs to end and fast before Stella and I really pay the price._

"This isn't over science geek. You might have won this round Taylor, but I swear to you right now, I win the next. And I promise there will be a _next time. _And next time you'll have no one around to witness what I do to you," Flack warns in a low tone, as he turns and storms out of the room.

"Bad ass Taylor," Sheldon laughs. "Yeah right...must of had your Wheeties for breakfast today."

Mac watches him leave and then glances up, catches Stella eye and quickly looks back down; his heart racing and his anxiety high.

Stella walks back to her office and sits down, resting a few minutes to make sense of what happened before she pulls out her blackberry and sends him a text.

_'Are you okay?' Mac reads her text with a small smile._

_'I will be when we are back home. Glad I'm not alone in this hell,' she reads his reply with a nervous smile._

With those encouraging words they each went back about their task. However, what they failed to realize was their counterparts would have to make another appearance sooner or later.

Mac finally finishes gathering all the prints and looks at the machine he would need. Sheldon was still hovering around and he needed a distraction; knowing if he just asked, he'd probably be told where to go.

Stella's blackberry buzzes to life once more and she quickly opens the message from Mac.

_'Need help, Sheldon is at the prints machine.'_

"Say no more," Stella whispers to herself as she lays down her blackberry, rushes into Mac's office, grabs a file from the top of the pile and goes in search of Sheldon.

"Hawkes!" Stella snaps, making him quickly look up. "Why am I still waiting? The uh...Franklin case!"

"Right, just finishing this up" he mumbles to himself with a quick look at Mac, who doesn't look back and hurries out of the room. Mac wastes no time in rushing for the machine and scanning the prints he found on Stella's clothes. He quickly dismisses Stella's and his own, waiting on the third. When the third match finally comes up, he sends the information to his blackberry and clears the search just as Danny walks into the room.

"Done yet or what?" Danny asks impatiently.

"Yeah here," Mac replies as he pushes his blackberry into his pocket and turns to leave.

"So what's up with you today?" Danny asks quickly.

"Tell me the truth and I swear I won't be mad. Have I always been...well..."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah, but of what?"

"Is this like a self reflection thing or something else?" Danny frowns.

"Just tell me."

"I guess...ever since I was hired at least. Don't know a reason as no one knows anything about you."

"Why?" Mac mumbles to himself as he turns to leave, not expecting an answer. However, when Danny does prolong the conversation, he has no choice but to listen and respond.

"Like me...I like Lindsay but she thinks I'm a loser," he sighed. "What's a guy to do?"

"Ever just asked her out?"

"No."

"Then how can she know you like her?"

"What about you? You don't date...why not?" Danny counters. "Deep down inside I know you are turned on by Stella."

"She's way out of my league," Mac replies in sorrow; applying that statement to both his Stella and her forceful counterpart in this tormented reality.

"Ever just ask her out?" Danny smiles.

Mac just offers a frown but doesn't reply.

"Yeah same as me," Danny huffs in sorrow as he turns and walks over to a machine and starts to work on it.

Mac watches him but knows inside he was right. Why didn't he just ask Stella out? In truth he had been trying to build himself up for it but when he built up the nerve and tried he always backed down. _I should try again_; he tells himself with an inward sigh._ If I don't, I'll never know...and I need to know._

XXXXXXXX

Mac1 finally feels his world coming back to him and forces his angry eyes wide open. He looks around with a frown and then quickly pushes himself up and hurries for the door. It was locked.

"HEY!" He yells; banging on the door in anger. "SOMEONE...HELP!"

Stella finishes up with Sheldon; grabs her blackberry and the small overnight bag she had packed for her and Mac and hurries for the backstairs, hoping to meet Mac in the alleyway as they had planned.

"Hold on a sec," a maintenance worker says to Mac1 as they work to open the sealed door. Mac1 finally pushes himself into the rapidly falling afternoon daylight and rushes past the maintenance worker just as Stella emerges outside. He hurries up to her; grabbing her by the arm and yanking her back.

"What?"

"Nice try!" He growls, grabbing her arm and forcing Stella to turn and face him.

"Oh no..." Stella whispers as she is spun around to see the one man she was hoping they would both be able to avoid. "Mac I can expl..."

"Explain? I don't give a damn what you want to tell me. Think that was funny?" Mac1 snaps in anger.

"No it wasn't..." Stella tries with a frown. "Let go you are hurting me."

"Yeah like you care when you hurt me!" Mac1 counters.

"Didn't mean to hurt you," she offers in haste.

"Yeah right!"

Stella looks into his face and feels remorse starting to cover her. "Let go."

"Since you liked trapping me, it's my turn," he said dragging her toward the small room he was in before.

"Stop this," she begs, trying to pull herself free. "Mac...please," she tries again.

Back upstairs and finally finished, Mac hurries past Stella's office, sees she's not there and heads for the back stairs; assuming she's already waiting for him in the alleyway as they had planned. He pushes the door open and feels his heart stop when he hears Stella's next words.

"Mac stop this...you're hurting me!" She tries again in vain.

"Like to play games. Well see how much you like my GAME!" He shouts as he drags her for the open door; his strong hand gripping harder, bruising the tender skin beneath it.

"Help me!" She calls as she tries to twist herself out of his grasp, but is unable. "Mac stop this! Please...you're hurting me."

"I don't care!" Mac1 snaps.

Mac sees his counterpart dragging Stella for the room he had put him in earlier and charges after them; not caring if his other self sees him. When he heard Stella asking him not to hurt her, anger took over his mind and dictated only one course of action. Mac rushes for them; lunging at his other self and forcing him to the ground, Stella falling to the side.

Stella rolls to the right as Mac attacks the other Mac. She watches as her Mac punches the other Mac1 in the side and then again in the face. She could tell his anger was taking over as she watched Mac punch him again.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as she watches her Mac start to really pound the other Mac1. "Don't kill him!"

Mac hears her words and finally feels himself starting to slow in his attack. He looks down at his other self and finally notices he's not moving and stops his attack. Still on his knees, he lets out a deep breath and then looks up at her in concern. Without saying a word he quickly picks himself up, carries his other self into the small room and locks it once again. He leans against the door and looks at Stella in anguish before hurrying to her side.

He gently helps her up and looks at her in concern. "Stella I..."

"Mac its ok," she says quietly, as she rubs her throbbing arm.

Mac slowly pushes up her sweater sleeve and gazes upon the red bruise mark that his other self had inflicted. He looks at her in misery. "I would never..."

"I know...it's just..." she tries as her eyes water.

Mac pulls her into his strong embrace and holds her lightly trembling body close to his. "I am so sorry Stella. I would die before I would ever hurt you," he whispers into her ear. They stand for another few minutes before he takes his sports jacket off and wraps it around her.

"I'm ok..."

"Please?" Mac pleads. "I can't handle you like this...Stella he hurt you...I would never...you have to believe me," he states in a panic.

"I know it wasn't you," she whispers sadly; staring into his worried face. "You saved me from..."

"_Me_," he offers sourly, looking away in anguish.

"Mac..." she starts gently, turning his face back to hers. "It wasn't you."

"But..."

"We should leave here...if we are found then we might cause more trouble," she mentions.

"I wanted to kill him...when I heard you begging him to stop hurting you and saw you struggling, I would have," Mac admits with a frown. "I would have killed him, anyone that would hurt you," he confesses, pushing a curly strand from her forehead.

"I wouldn't have let you," she tells him.

Mac wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close as they start to walk out of the alley into the setting sun. Mac allows silence to build, his heart racing and his mind in torment over his other self's harsh actions.

"That doesn't come from within me Stella. The power to hurt him yes, but not you."

"Mac, these people aren't us; that team upstairs, even inside they aren't like that. Just like I could never go from guy to guy, thinking of them or more importantly you as nothing more than an amusement, I can't see you hurting me because we argue."

"Right," Mac replies in misery, forcing Stella to stop them and look at him in concern. "I hurt your arm right?"

"Mac, you saved me from him," she mentions, bringing his face to hers and kissing his cheek. "Please don't allow your anger and hatred to cloud your thinking on this. I need you sharp and focused. We need to be alert to figure this out and get back home."

Mac looks at her and knows she's right before finally rewarding her words and actions with a soft smile and a nod of his head.

"Okay so where to first?" Stella asks.

"Well I found out the man who attacked you is Gavin Seven."

"Seven? Prince's right hand..."

"Man. That's right. So much for a solid alibi, he paid that woman," Mac informs her. "I tried his number but he wasn't there. I tried his business but he hasn't been seen for a few days. So he's either on the run for something he did..."

"Like murder a female science professor?" Stella notes.

"Possibly. Or he was trying to destroy what Prince built...or he was trying to go back and..."

"And right a wrong?" Stella frowns. "So where does that leave us?"

"Looking for a place to spend the night. Since we can't go back..."

"To my place?" She teases.

"We are certainly _not_ going back there," Mac offers in haste, making her lightly smile. "But I was able to find another address that is owned by Prince Industries. It's near a seedy side of town so if we get a hotel close to that thenwe both need to eat and rest," he tells her. "You more so," he states as he hails a cab.

Stella gets into the cab and sits beside him in silence. "Thank you," she finally mentions. "For rescuing me."

Mac takes her hand and gives is a gentle squeeze. "We will get through this," he sighs.

"Think our team is looking for us?" Stella wonders.

"No idea," he replies. "This is my first time travelling adventure, and hopefully my last."

Stella just smiles and then leans her head on Mac's shoulder and closes her eyes. By now she assumes that her counterpart has come to and has probably figured out a way to get free. She knows the Mac1 of this world will have hell to pay but that wasn't her issue. Getting back to their own reality with her Mac is their main priority and that's all her mind will entertain. They finally reach the part of town they wouldnt venture unless they had to and find a small hotel and check in.

"I want you just to rest," Mac tells her as they let themselves into the small hotel room. Thankfully it has two beds so it immediately solves the sleeping problems. Mac, however, knowing inside he never sleeps well, worries that he will keep her from much needed rest by being up all night. Usually in his world he has normal everyday stuff to worry about but in this world he has a whole new set of issues to occupy his brain.

"What do you want to eat?" Stella asks as she slowly flips through the phone book for nearby delivery places.

"Not very hungry," Mac huffs as he slumps down on the other bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"You have to eat something," she tells him in concern. "Please? I don't want to eat alone."

"Surprise me," he tells her with a slight frown.

Stella calls a nearby Chinese restaurant and orders them some items. When she finishes she takes off her shoes, turns the heat up a bit and then walks over to the other side of the bed, opposite Mac. He watches her, thinking she is going to sit at the table, but instead she slowly gets onto the bed beside him and curls up next to his right side. Mac puts his arm around her and pulls her closer.

"This side of you...this strong side," he mentions softly. "It's an act right?"

"What?"

"You don't have to pretend around me. I admitted my weakness."

"You said I was your weakness," she frowns.

"You are. I know that I'm not..." he starts and then stops, making her look up at him.

"Why do you do this...make assumptions about yourself and about us? It's to protect yourself right?" She probes.

"When Claire died I locked myself away; I had told myself then that losing someone hurt too much and I would never do it again. And it worked...well for a bit. Then you and I started working closer and at first I could handle it. I would make excuses for myself about you and..."

"What? What excuses," Stella wonders.

"Stella I am not stupid. I hardly doubt that a beautiful woman like you would spend her nights alone, much less wondering what _I'm _doing," he admits, looking back up at the ceiling in sorrow.

She hears the hurt in his voice and knows inside there is a lot of feeling and emotion locked away, begging to be let out.

"Well you might be surprised," she says slowly. "And trust me my apartment doesn't look anything like mine here," she lightly laughs.

"Too bad," Mac smirks and she playfully swats his arm. "When I was...I mean when you found me...were you...I mean...oh never mind," he quickly stops.

Stella reaches up her hand and touches his handsome face, making him look down at her in wonder. "Was I turned on when I found you like that? Trapped and half naked?"

"You don't have to..."

Stella puts her hand around his neck and pulls his lips to hers and offers him a warm but firm kiss and then pulls away. "I was very turned on," she whispers, making him smile.

Mac is about to lean in for another kiss when they hear a knock on the door.

"Dinner."

"Saved by the bell," he sighs as he pushes himself off the bed and hurries for the door.

Stella watches him with an amused smile. That was his real fear, if she found him attractive and desirable. She thought it was fear of something else; commitment even, but inside he was just as insecure as she was. Having the same fears and insecurities as every other man on the planet. Does the woman he's attracted want him that way in return. _Doesn't he know what he does to me_?

Mac pays for the food and then places it on the small table for them to eat. The talk during dinner was minimal as each was too nervous to explore a further discussion about what they wanted from each other and so just talked about their team's odd behaviour.

"I don't need another shower so if you want to change in the bathroom first..." he suggests.

"Okay," she replies, taking the small bag and heading for the door.

Mac stops her and gently pulls her back against his chest. "I don't want you to be nervous around me," he frowns and then he lightly laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Me, telling you not to be nervous when I am," he admits. "That's kinda hypocritical."

"Sounds pretty human to me," she replies warmly. "But thanks. I was a bit nervous."

"A bit?" He moans as he watches her walk into the bathroom. He takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt, leaving it open. He thought he had taken out an undershirt but when he took his dress shirt off he noticed it wasn't around and it was too late to cover up when Stella walks back in the room

"I uh...sorryI was," he stammers as he goes back for his shirt.

Stella stops his actions and rests her hand on his bare chest, her fingers touching the scar over his heart. "Will you ever let me in?"

"All you have to do is ask," he admits, placing his hand over hers and holding it against his rapidly beating heart. "Do you know how hard it is for me to be this close to you?" He whispers in torment.

"I think I have an idea," she admits in return. "Probably just as hard as it is for me."

He looks at the bruise on her arm and immediately feels sorrow consuming him once again.

"It wasn't you," she insists.

Mac looks at her in sorrow. "I would never hurt you. I promise. Please believe me."

"I do," she smiles warmly.

Mac holds her close until he knows the next step he was about to take is one he just isn't ready for. _Go for it_, part of his brain tells him. _Wait until you are back in your world_, the other part insists. The latter wins out.

"I'll uh...use the bathroom," he stammers as he regrettably pulls away. He turns and heads to the bathroom and closes the door, leaning against it in distress. His heart was racing and his face flushed.

"Trained professional?" He scoffs at himself. "Mac, you are sad." He quickly splashes cold water on his face and then finishes getting ready for bed.

Stella puts her few things aside and then climbs into one of the small beds. She wasn't going to presume they would share one bed and so lets him have his space; saving them both needless embarrassment. Mac finishes and then walks back into the dimly lit room. He looks at the empty bed and lightly frowns, but she had done the right thing; this wasn't the time or place for contrived or pity sex.

"Goodnight," Mac offers softly as he climbs into his bed and turns out the light.

"Goodnight," she whispers in return, flipping onto her side, facing him in the darkness.

Mac lies on his back, knowing he'd have another rough night ahead of him. He tells himself that even if he can't sleep, he would just lay still and let her rest. But as he closes his eyes he is whisked into a world nightmarish fantasies and tormented images. He would see himself at Stella's mercy before she shoots him and then sees himself hurting Stella when she begs for her life.

"Oh man" he mumbles as he slowly opens his eyes and squints into the darkness around him. He listens intently and hears Stella slowly breathing; thinking falsely she is asleep. "This is crazy," he lightly moans as he slowly pushes himself out of bed and wanders to the small window and looks outside. His eyes slowly start to scan the around before them when he feels Stella's hand touch his shoulder. Mac slightly jumps but turns around to face her. "Did I wake you?" He asks in concern.

"No," she lies. "Are you okay?"

"I don't sleep well," he confesses. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asks in a low tone.

"Just am," he frowns in the darkness.

"Come with me," she offers.

"Stella I don't think we should..." he states in haste.

"Just come here," she insists in a friendly tone. She takes his hand and leads them back to the bed and let's him get in first and then curls up next to him. "I know what your problem is," she whispers as she pushes herself into his arms and makes sure he is holding her, pulling the covers over both of them.

"What is my problem?" He asks quickly, his heart rate starting to beat faster as her body presses up against his. _As if I don't know_, he laments inside.

"You sleep alone."

Mac has no reply; she is right. And as he feels her start to fall back asleep, his heart starts to slow to a normal rate and he feels himself starting to calm. His arm gives her a gentle squeeze and he once again closes his eyes; this time taken into a world of happy thoughts and pleasant dreams; at least for a few hours.

* * *

**A/N**: okay so what does Don have planned? Will they find their suspect and get back home? Please review and let me know what you thought of this chappy! thanks


	5. On the Trail of a Madman

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 5 - On the Trail of a Madman **

**A/N:** okay so sorry for not updating this sooner. I had to update my other stories first. Hopefully you are still enjoying this wild adventure, just a few chapters to go with this one!

* * *

However an hour into their sleep, it was Stella's turn to wake Mac. Being a light sleeper, Mac was quickly forced awake by Stella's soft mumbling.

_'Mac please don't hurt me...' she whisperes in sorrow._

Mac feels his heart break instantly. He knew it was due to the actions of his other self; and despite the fact that he knows that she knows that man wasn't him, hearing her tormented words about his actions toward her was killing him inside.

_'Mac...please stop...' she murmures again._

Mac feels his own eyes water at the thought that Stella's mind only offers her images of her own personal torment at his other self's hands. Her body temperature was warm but despite her lightly thrashing about, she didn't fully awaken. But it didn't matter, he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night; his other self ensuring his night was just as miserable as hers. _Damn him_! Mac curses inside.

His mind still showed him haunting images but it was more of Stella dressed sexy and taunting him with something he'd never have just before she killed him. And while he tried to fool himself into thinking things would progress beyond friendship when they finally got back to their own reality, he wasn't going to assure himself of a future with her at his side as anything more than his best friend.

With that sad thought and hearing Stella's voice finally stop her angry mutterings, he closes his eyes once more and tries to force himself to sleep. It doesn't work; at least for a few hours until darkness finally consumes him.

However, just as the sun was starting to peek through the curtains, Stella slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Mac. He was finally asleep but his forehead was showing tiny beads of sweat on it; a sure sign of his restless night and panicked thoughts. _Oh Mac_, she sighs; knowing that even though he didn't wake her he had another sleepless night with nightmares probably just as tormented as hers.

Finally, he too starts to awaken and looks down at Stella who was watching him with a warm smile.

"I could get used to this," he states warmly. "Waking up with you at my side."

"Mac...I..." she starts in a panic.

"Stella I'm sorry I was um..." he starts in a nervous panic. "I was only jok..." he frowns, only to have her place a warm finger on his lips to stop him.

"You really need to stop jumping to conclusions," she gently corrects him. "I was going to say, I agree."

Mac looks at her with a suspicious expression but then offers a soft smile. "I have a lot to learn don't I? Know any good teachers?" He asks softly.

"Depends," she replies. "Do you like leather, thigh high boots?"

"Oh funny," Mac huffs, shaking his head, poking her in the side, making her laugh. "Just for that..."

"S-stop that," Stella laughs as she tries to twist herself around to attack him back. She finally succeeds and is rewarded with his own warm laughter filling her ears.

"H-hey not fa-fair..." Mac laughs as she grabs either side of his rib cage and then starts her own attack; gently digging in her fingers and making him laugh. Mac tries to grab her hands but she keeps them moving and he is unable. Finally he manages to get the upper hand by gently grabbing her by the side and twists himself around so that he is on top; gently holdiner her hands with his own. He looks down at her with a flushed face; his heart racing, keeping time with hers.

Stella looks up at him; her hands still firmly caught by his, just offering a smile, her rate now matching his.

"You are beautiful in the morning," Mac whispers making her beam.

"You're pretty handsome yourself," she whispers in return, warming him further.

He leans close in and offers her a soft kiss, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, deepening the kiss. Stella wraps her arms around his back and neck, holding him close, tasting his mouth and then going back for more.

But as they hear a noise outside, Mac quickly pulls away and lies beside her, much to their regret. They lay in silence for a few minutes, only their heart beats filling the room with soft sounds, beating in tandem; until Mac finally breaks their awkward silence.

"I guess we should get ready to go," he lightly frowns; his body still warm from being that close to hers. "We have a busy day ahead."

"I guess so," she mentions, looking at him sideways.

"With any luck we'll be back home tonight were we belong."

"Sounds good to me," she agrees.

"You go and..."

"Mac..."

"Stella, this is hard enough on me," he manages.

"What are you still afraid of? Mac if I wasn't attracted to you..."

"It's this moment...us caught here in...in New York from hell...it's not real and therefore..." he starts, making her lightly laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You, trying to rationalize your feelings all the time," she tells him. "Why can't you just admit what you feel for me?"

"Because it hurts," he finally confesses with a heavy sigh. "And I don't want either of us getting hurt."

"But you take that chance everyday," she offers in a gentle tone. "Why not take it on someone who actually is willing to take that same chance with you back?"

Mac looks at her with an amused expression. "I'll never be able to win with you will I?"

"Nope," she smiles in triumph.

"So I guess there is no hope for me," he sighs

"None at all," she retorts, making him lightly laugh. "Come on...before you turn to complete mush in my hands and I have my way with you and we are stuck here forever."

Stella pushes herself out of the bed and hurries into the bathroom to get ready, leaving Mac in the warm bed with an amused smile on his flushed face.

"Doesn't she know what she does to me?" He moans as he slowly pushes himself out of bed to get dressed. _I can't make this awkward_, he tells himself. _She said she wanted to take a chance back, I'll just go with that for now_. So with a determined mind he finally finishes dressing and then when she exits the bathroom, dressed and ready to go is thankful the awkward situation that he feared could develop didn't.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready to get back to reality," Mac quips and Stella is more than ready to agree. "Hungry?"

"Actually I could use a little something more besides coffee. I noticed a small diner just next door. Shall we chance it?"

"Well we have thrown everything else to the wind, why not breakfast? Lead the way."

In no time they were back on the street and sitting in a small diner eating breakfast. The conversation over their modest breakfast was thankfully light and non-committal; neither wanting to broach the subject of their encounter this morning.

"Think he'll be there?" Stella ponders as they get into another cab and head for the address they are hoping Gavin Seven will be found. Little did they know they were being watched by him; ready to walk right into the trap he already had waiting.

"I hope so," Mac answers her with some nervous anxiety, as they near the property. "I really do want to get home and I don't know what to expect from this reality any more and that frustrates the hell out of me."

They get out of the cab and stand before a gate that reads _'No Trespassing'_.

"Comforting," Mac grumbles.

"Looks deserted," Stella notes as they look in the distance to some small dwellings with no lights or any sign of life in them. "Doesn't look like anyone has been here for some time Mac. Could be another dead end."

"We need to find this guy," Mac reaffirms. "If this fails then we track down Prince and hope he can help us. I was going to suggest we split up but seeing as either of us has any backup we can count on; we're stuck with each other."

"And that's a bad thing?" She retorts.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well then lead the way Captain Kirk," Stella teases.

"Funny," Mac says dryly.

Mac slowly pushes the gate open and they start to walk toward the first building; both of them on high alert. Mac draws his gun, but was sure his pounding heart had already given them away. Stella does the same, her eyes always watching behind them to ensure they weren't trapped or ambushed.

"Can't these guys have places that aren't creepy?" Stella notes as they near the first house.

"Trust me this whole things weirds me out," Mac mentions as he walks up the steps. He takes another step onto the first plank that leads to the landing and his leg goes right through, taking him to his knees in rotten wood.

"Mac!" Stella exclaims in horror as she rushes to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Just a few scrapes," he huffs in anger, mostly at himself; as he uses Stella's arm to steady himself and get onto the front porch. He feels a small throbbing starting to develop in his leg but knows he had to push through the pain and keep going; their future depending on it. He looks at her with a frown and then very slowly pushes the door open.

All that the eerie house has to offer them is haunted whispers and hushed warnings of bad things that await.

"Mac I don't like this," Stella whispers.

"Just stay close," he whispers back.

"Yeah no worries there," she replies, her eyes once again darting around for what seems out of place.

They stand in the main area and look around. "This place is empty," Stella notes. "Are you sure th..." she starts as they hear a noise out back.

"Careful," Mac warns as they hurry toward the back door. Mac pushes the door open and they look at two small buildings before them. One on each side. "Okay so we are within shouting distance. But we are running out of time and...only take five minutes and we'll meet back here."

"Right," she says firmly.

Mac watches Stella approach the small building to the right before taking his own steps toward the building on the left. He pushes the door open and stops once again to listen; Stella doing the same with her small building. It wasn't even a building, just some boarding up around a grassy middle with some loose wooden boards underneath that had a hidden trap beneath it.

Stella opens the door and notices the grass before her that nothing seems out of place. She steps inside and notices there is a small object on the far wall. She slowly heads for it and then takes another step to reach for it when...

Mac pushes his door open and squints into the darkness before him. His eyes carefully study every inch of the interior and grassy floor until they rest on a small object on the far wall. He too takes a few fateful steps toward it but when he tries to reach for it...

**CRASH!**

Both Mac and Stella fall into the traps that were just waiting for them. Stella lets out a cry as she tumbles into the darkness beneath her, hitting her side but missing her head.

Mac on the other hand, hits his head on a small stone and is immediatly taken into light slumber.

Then it was quiet for a few seconds.

"MAC!" Stella shouts as she tries to get up. Dust and debris still continue to fall down upon and around her and she lightly coughs into the stale air. She covers her eyes and face until everything has fallen and then pushes herself to a sitting position. She quickly scans the area she is in and she notices, much to her horror, there is no way up, she is trapped.

"MAC!" She tries yelling again as she reaches for her phone.

"Sorry but he's out right now," the low voice of Gavin Seven taunts her from above.

"Who the hell are you?" Stella growls, squinting to see the man a few feet up. "Move where I can see you!" She demands in anger.

"You two blew the operation in our world and I won't let you screw this one."

"Gavin Seven!" Stella barks in anger.

"Very perceptive."

"Where is Mac?" She demands

"He's in the other pit and he's not dead...at least I don't think he's dead," Gavin frowns. "Could be dead. Sorry."

"Why are you doing this? Did you attack me?" Stella questions.

"I have to figure out how to get this fixed and..."

"We'll help. Trust me we want to go bac..."

"What makes you think I want to go back?" He asks smugly.

"What?" Stella demands. "You seriously can't like it here. Please at least help us to get back. We don't belong here and you know it!"

"No way....with you two here that means Prince takes the fall and I walk away into the sunset a very rich man," he laughs.

"Mac was right," she says in dread. "He knew Prince was innocent!"

"Well goody for him!" Gavin spat down at her. "If I were you I'd look..."

"Why did you whisper sorry when you attacked me?"

"Because it wasn't your time to die yet..."

"I don't buy it!" Stella counters.

Gavin looks at her and lightly curses. "Why the hell are you as stubborn as he is?"

"Practise," she retorts. "Please...what is going on?"

"The person who attacked you...was me...the other me, the good me and I want him and you two out of the picture permanently! I just can't find him!"

"But..."

"As there is no way out and this place is officially set to be cleared tomorrow and all the holes filled in...well I guess you two will become permanent residents of this time. Hope you said goodbye to family," he laughs.

"Someone will..."

"Funny thing about money," he continues. "It buys a lot of things even silence. Like silence from the men who will bury the two of you tomorrow. Bye now."

"Don't do this!"

"Sorry but I am going to."

"GAVIN!" Stella shouts in vain as she hears him turn and walk the other way, laughing. She quickly pulls out her phone and dials Mac, still no answer as Mac lies dazed in the other pit, fresh blood coming from his forehead. Stella wastes no time in trying to find a way out of the pit but true to his words, there was nothing, the walls were smooth compact mud, she was trapped; they both were. Her panic at the thought that Mac was dead and she'd be buried alive was keeping her from seeing a hidden escape route.

Feeling a twinge in her side, Stella slumps down in the dirt, her body now starting to feel the effects of the fall and her adrenaline wearing off. Night would be coming soon, and she feared they would have more than darkness to contend with. This area of town wasn't exactly known for its upstanding population and both of them were alone and now trapped. So with those chilling thoughts she pushes herself back up and tries to look for a way out. Gavin had removed the boarding so that in the morning the holes would be open and ready to be filled. It was just the night sky filling the void now.

Finally Mac slowly feels his world coming back to him. "Ste..." he whispers hoarsely, coughing from the dust and debris that was still lingering in the air. He squints into the darkness before him and frowns; panic starting to seize him as he remembers what happened.

They were both going into separate buildings, the floor gave way and then he heard Stella scream and disappear before his world went black.

"Stella!" He tries again, his head still pounding. He touches it once more and feels fresh blood; his blood.

Stella stops her climbing, thinking she heard Mac's voice calling her name. "MAC!" She tries again.

"STELLA!" Mac calls a bit louder when he finally hears her voice, calling his name. He quickly pulls out his phone and dials her number.

"Mac...thank goodness," she breathes as she answers in haste. "Are you okay?"

"I hit my head but I'm okay otherwise," he lightly coughs. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Just a few scrapes and bumps but nothing major...my side hurts but I think it was from the fall. We have to get out of here."

"We need to know..."

"Mac it was Seven, he told me...well he said it was his other self that attacked me but he is going to stop us from trying to go back. As of tomorrow this place is scheduled for a fill and he doesn't care if we are still alive," she informs him.

"Stella this place after dark is dangerous, much less us hurt and trapped...we need..." he says looking around.

"Mac, there is no way out," she says frantically. "I have been trying to look for an escape route can't. I tried to climb but the earth is too compact and I just fell back down each time. We need a ladder or something."

"I'll find a way, just hold on. I will get to you," he promises as he quickly hangs up.

The sun was almost gone and it was getting harder to see in the dark, but he had to get to her; he wasn't about to let them be killed but certainly wasn't about to leave her alone in that pit. He puts his phone away and gets to work. He examines the edges of the hole and finds them to be smooth but still dirt. "There has to be" he mumbles with a slight frown. He spies a few pieces of wood that came down with him and an idea starts to formulate in his tired brain. No caring about getting splinters in his hands he grabs the pieces of wood and then calls Stella.

"Did any wood fall with you?"

"A few pieces, not much. What are you thinking?"

"Ever been rock climbing?"

"Ah good idea," she replies. "Got it." She quickly puts her phone away and then starts to look for pieces that she can use to help herself climb out of the pit.

Mac hears faint voices and laughter in the distance and knows he has to work fast. He wasn't about to leave Stella to the mercy of men with dark thoughts. He feels some of the wood start to splinter as he drives the first piece into the harsh earth but pushes through the pain. After what seems like a small eternity has passed, he finally reaches the top and as he looks around, he spies a few flashlights coming their way. He knows he could just wait them out but fears they'll find Stella and has to continue.

Mac pushes himself onto the earth, digs his fingers into the dirt and pulls his body onto the even ground. He lays for a few seconds breathing hard until he hears the voices getting closer.

"Stella, I'm coming," he calls out as he pushes himself up and rushes for the other building. He spies her about halfway up and smiles. "That's my girl...here," he tells her, extending his hands. But just as hers are about to reach his, Mac is grabbed from behind, his arms being trapped at his sides.

"Hey!"

"Mac!" Stella yells out as she watches him being dragged away.

Mac struggles in the grasp of the large man holding him and watch as two others approach from the other side and look down at Stella with evil smiles.

"Ohh now that is definitely worth pulling up."

"Stella, stay down!" Mac calls out in anger.

Usually, she wouldn't listen and be on her feet to help him, despite his protests. But if there were three men up top waiting for her, she could help Mac the most by not getting herself caught. So just as the two try to pull her up she ducks back into the darkness, mindful not to ruin her hard work of escape as she knows she'll need it soon.

"You took away our fun mister," the one who was going for Stella sneers at Mac as he lunges at him.

Although his arms were now behind him, Mac manages to get his feet into the air just as the other man rushes toward him, kicking him in the face and the gut, sending him backward. By doing that it helps Mac by freeing him from his captor's grasp. Mac twists himself around and jerks the arm of the first man behind just as the third man joins; making the third man hit the first instead of Mac.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The first growls at Mac as he readies his fist.

Stella hears the commotion and figures with the ensuing fight it would now be safe to try to venture another climb to the top, not wanting to leave Mac alone with three possibly more men, trying to take him out. As she still has her gun she has some protection and so starts her slow climb to the top once again.

Mac, however, punches the first man in the face before he can move, but as he gets back up is hit from behind from the second.

"Get him!" The first yells as the second and third jump on him, each taking an arm. Mac tries to pull himself free but when the first hits him in the back with a piece of heavy wood, it sends him to his knees in a dazed heap.

"Get his gun!" The second shouts.

Mac tries to yank himself free but only succeeds in bringing the two men down on top of him once again. He tries to twist himself around but only ends up being kicked in the side, making his eyes water. He lies breathing hard as he is finally hauled to his feet before the first man, who now has his gun trained on him.

"What do you want?" Mac demands in anger.

"Some fun with your lady friend," the first man sneers. "And since you didn't offer, I think we'll take her."

"Not going to happen," Mac promises.

"Oh really? And who is going to stop me?" The first man sneers as he cocks the trigger.

"I am," Stella states firmly.

The first man turns to fire off a shot but her shot meets its mark first, hitting the man in the leg and causing him to fall to the ground in agony. This allows Mac to use the distraction to jump onto the first man, grab his gun and roll out of the way before the first two could take him again. He rolls onto his back and fires off another warning shot; missing the second by a few inches.

"Next one won't miss, I promise," he growls. "Now take him and get the hell out of here before I really get mad!"

The two men rush to their fallen friend and start to drag him away in haste. Only when they were out of sight did Mac finally take his eyes and gun off them and hurry back to Stella who was waiting by the edge of the pit. "Here," he says offering his hands and pulling her all the way up to join him. Once at the top they both sit by the edge of the hole, breathing hard.

Mac looks at Stella in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that I am out of there. Mac this is like something you only see on TV."

"Don't start," he lightly grimaces.

"Are you okay?" She asks in concern, gently dabbing his forehead with her sleeve, wiping the blood away.

"My head hurts, but I'm okay otherwise. We need to get out of here before we have more uninvited guests," he suggests as he slowly pushes himself upright. Mac hears loud music coming from the entrance they came through and knows they can't return that way.

"We need..." he says slowly scanning the dark horizon in the opposite direction. "Think there are any more traps?"

"Could be...this guy is nuts," Stella huffs, making him lightly smile.

"Nuts?"

"Mac, this guy is beyond nuts. I mean who plans this?"

"Someone who knew we'd come here because this is where he wanted us."

"So if he knows our every move..."

"We need Prince before he kills him and our only means of escaping this nightmare," Mac states. "Come on let's go."

"But if we..."

"We either take our chances with those guys or..." he stops. "I have an idea," he said taking her hand and leading her back the way they came. "Don't worry...they won't see us."

"Mac..." Stella starts in light protest as he takes off his jacket and drapes it around her slightly shivering body.

"I'll be okay," he lies; knowing inside he is also cold and his body starting to lightly shiver. "We just need to get back to the hotel room."

"Where do you think he went?" Stella wonders.

"I wonder where his other self is?" Mac counters.

"And what about Prince?"

"We have too many questions and not enough answers," Mac frowns. "Damn I hate this. Each clue we find just leads us down another false path."

"Think the other me is up and around?" Stella wonders.

"If she is then the other me is going to be in for quite the royal treatment," Mac states with a slight wince. "Deserves it."

"Ah a little vindictive are you Mac Taylor?" She lightly teases.

"For the way he treated you? Yes," Mac answers firmly. They near the lights and music but Mac sees it is just a gathering of teenagers and knows they would be okay; the other three rowdies were nowhere to be seen. They head toward the group, Mac's arm now around Stella's waist and a few look up at them in wonder, noting their slightly dirty and dishelved apperance.

"Hey mister...what's going on?" One of them asks. "What happened to you two?"

"Good make out spot," Mac winks as he and Stella hurry past. They hear a few cat calls and whistles, a few way to go's and alrights.

"I'll have to remember that," Stella smiles.

"Trust me it's what they were all thinking," he replies in haste, as they near one of the local streets. Mac calls for a cab and then wraps his arms around Stella to keep her warm. "Are you okay? You're still trembling."

"I think the adrenaline is finally wearing off," she tells him, looking at his face in concern. "That cut on your forehead looks pretty nasty. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but glad you are okay," he smiles down at her.

"I was really worried...Gavin told me you could be dead..." her voice trails off in sorrow.

Mac gently brushes some dirt off her face and frowns. "How on earth did I ever end up with an amazing woman like you in my life?"

"Just lucky I guess," she winks.

Mac places a warm kiss on her cheek and just holds her close; keeping their body warmth between them until the cab finally arrives. When it does, they were both very thankful to be getting inside the warm vehicle and taken back to their hotel, instead of spending the night in the cold. But as they near their hotel they spy the door open and know Gavin has already been there.

"Damn it!" Mac curses. "If he's there then we need to avoid him."

"We need a place to sleep tonight," Stella mentions. "And we need a first aid kit."

"We have Prince's address...we are going there," Mac tells her. "Maybe we can end this all tonight."

"Mac you are in no condition..." she starts.

"We need to get home," he states. "Prince might be the only one who can help us. Obviously we won't be able to find the other Gavin unless he makes himself known to us. We are running out of options and out of time. If Gavin intends to destroy whatever machines are in this reality then we need to ensure we are back in our world before he can do that."

"Where does he live?" She asks, knowing he is right and not wanting to argue.

Mac gives the address to the cab driver and they both settle back into the seat and sit in silence on the ride over. Mac touches his forehead and frowns. The blood was dry but his head was still sore and slightly throbbing.

"Are you still dizzy?" She asks in concern.

"Just a bit, but I'm just sore...it's no big deal," he replies in haste.

"You are so lying."

"How do you know that?" Mac asks in frustration.

"I know you," she counters. "And that scares you right?"

"Yes," he tells her. "Doesn't it scare you?"

"To know you? No way," she smiles warmly. "You know me...does that scare you?"

"No. But you are so much..." he starts only to have her touch his lips, stopping him.

"You were going to say how wonderful I am?" She smiles as she gently pulls his head to hers and tenderly kisses his lips.

"I was...going to say how lucky I am to have you in my life," he adds.

"And when we get back will I still be _in_ your life?"

"Without you I have no life," he confesses.

Mac wraps his arm around her and pulls her close as the cab driver carries them towards another part of the city that normal people dare not venture; a part of the city that holds the key to the safe return to their own reality, a world they desperately need to return to before time runs out. However, little do they know but someone they would normally trust is on their way to add to their misery and delay.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so not sure about this chapter but hope you all liked it. It's going to be an action packed ride until the end so stay tuned and please review and let me know what you thought. THANKS!


	6. Out of Time?

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 6 -- Out of Time? **

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews and continued support for this short action adventure. It's going to wrap up in a few chapters so stay tuned. Also please note any reference to my OC, veteran Detective John Sullivan, comes from my first CSI:NY story, Liquid Death and factors in a few of my stories as a side OC. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Mac and Stella near the address for Jacob Prince and Mac makes the cabbie stop about a block away; trying to ensure they aren't seen as they approach, in case someone is waiting for them, like they were at the other location.

"Mac you think Gavin will be here waiting for us?" Stella is quick to question as they slowly get out of the cab.

"I hope not, I really want this to be over. If he's hurt or disposed of Prince already we might be stuck here."

Stella offers Mac a sideways frown, her heart now starting to beat faster as she contemplates the truth behind his words. _Stuck here?_

XXXXXXXX

At the same time, Flack1, who was still mad about his public entanglement with Mac, got another nasty message from his Taylor. Mac1 had finally managed to get himself back out of the small storage shed and already had his showdown with his Stella1 who was more than livid for the attack on her, that her neighbour had to undo. The two of them had their argument and then went their separate ways as normal.

"Sullivan who did this? Who locked up Ricky Martins!" Flack1 demands, his temper flaring. It wasn't bad enough that Mac had shown him up in front of those he demanded fear from, it was worse that Mac1 had thrown one of his most trusted insiders into jail on a small charge.

"Who do you think? His name is on the evidence file. But with Martins out of the picture then we have no in. Flack we need Martins back on the street," Sullivan grumbles, also enjoying the paybacks he was receiving at helping Flack1 do his dirty work.

"Damn it Taylor! I am sick of this!" Flack growls at Sullivan and another crooked Detective. "Time to pay Timid Taylor a visit," he curses, opening his phone and dialling Danny. "Hey four eyes, find me Taylor and stat!"

The Mac1 that Flack was looking for had been called to the mayor's office and so had his phone turned off; not wanting to be disturbed while his budget was under review.

However the _real_ Mac still had his phone on and since he had used it to call for a cab Danny was able to track where he and Stella had been picked up. Flack checked with the cabbie and hung up after getting their location.

"He's going after Prince?" Flack frowns. "I thought he had...never mind, it's time for some payback. Sullivan! Richards! You two are with me."

"You got it boss."

And with that he turns and heads for his unmarked police issue cruiser with two other officers in tow and head off in search of Mac for a little NYPD retribution, Don Flack style.

XXXXXXXX

Mac and Stella wait until the cabbie finally pulls out of sight, before rushing toward the slightly run down but darkened house of Jacob Prince, each hoping the eccentric scientist is there to be found.

"Why can't these guys live in normal places?" Stella questions as she nervously glances around, wondering if there are any surprises waiting for them, like at the place Gavin was waiting.

"That would take all the fun out of this," Mac replies dryly as they near the front sidewalk. Mac draws his gun and gently pushes Stella behind him; protecting her in case they are surprised. They near the front door, Mac's heart beating faster and both watch some shadows moving around inside.

"We need to take this guy alive," Mac whispers. "But as much as I'd like you to cover the back, we need..."

"Mac I can..." Stella insists.

"No way," Mac counters. "We stay together. That's an order."

"_Order_?" She arches a brow and Mac's face softens. "Mac you know I am more than capable of..."

"Stella, I wasn't even questioning that. I just worry that something might be there and that you might..." his voice trails off in concern. "Please just stay with me."

"Well since you asked so nicely," she lightly teases and he rewards her with a small smile.

They near the front of the house and Mac once again stops to listen. "Let's go around," Mac he changes his mind.

"Mac?" Stella looks at him in question.

"Just want to check something."

Mac rounds the corner and stops, looking around to make sure it's safe; no surprises waiting for them.

"Okay you take the bac..." Mac starts.

"You are changing things now?" She wonders in surprise.

"We can't afford to lose him," Mac answers in haste. "It looks safe and...and I just wanted to be sure."

"My protector," she whispers, making him smile.

"Always," he assures her. "Give me a few minutes and then come in the back door."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Mac hurries around to the front of the house, hoping to draw Prince to him while Stella comes in the back, trapping their elusive scientist. He tries the door and finds it unlocked. Pausing for a few seconds to see if something else will happen, he slowly pushes it open, his gun ready just in case. He enters the front hallway and spies Prince, his back to Mac.

"Hold it Prince," Mac states firmly, aiming his gun.

"Taylor!" Prince gasps in shock as he tries to rush out of his home, heading for the back. Mac was about to run after him when he watches Prince come back into the room with his arms up; Stella pushing him back toward Mac.

"What do you two want?" Prince wonders in a nervous tone.

"We want to talk about your damn machines!"

Prince looks at him with a frown, before taking a few steps toward Mac, looking at him intently. He takes a few more feet; stopping in front of Mac and just staring.

"What?" Mac asks quickly, not liking the odd man staring him down; a strange feeling of paranoia starting to cover him.

"It's true...you two came through the machine," Prince smiles. "It worked!"

"Yes and my partner Stella and I are trapped here along with another Gavin Seven," Mac informs him. "How the hell do we get back?"

"Damn it!" Prince curses with a heavy frown, pushing his small circular glasses further up his nose.

"And you need to help us go back," Stella adds

"You believe me?" Prince asks Mac in surprise.

"I believe that Stella and I don't belong here," Mac quips. "What do we have to do to get back?"

"My machines are under lock and key on the south side..." Prince starts to tell them. "If you could get us in then...they need some tweaking but...I could go there and get..."

"No, we are going with you," Mac states firmly.

"You can't!"

"Or you don't go at all and I'll have you arrested for pissing me off!"

"Okay fine," Prince huffs. "I need my laptop," he tells Mac. "It's in the kitchen."

"We also need a first aid kit," Stella mentions. "With all the trouble you get into," she winks at Mac who just purses his lips and shakes his head.

"Fine but you might need it too," Mac insists and Stella just smiles.

"Where is it Jacob?" Stella questions.

"It's in the small closet," Prince instructs Stella. He reaches for the laptop bag and Stella stuffs the first aid kit into it, plus a few other items they might need.

But just as Mac reaches the kitchen to head out the back with Prince and Stella, he hears Flack's cruiser come to a stop just outside the house. Mac heads for the window and then looks back at Stella in panic.

"Who is it?" She wonders.

"It's Flack and two of his men. I recognize Sullivan. If he finds all of us here...you and Prince hide."

"Mac, what if he's mad from..."

"Stella, I'm sure he just wants to vent...maybe take a few jabs...I can take it. Just hurry and hide."

"Mac I won't let you fight the three of them..." Stella starts in worry.

"He'd never buy us working together and we can't afford to have Prince caught. This is our one chance to escape this hell and we have to take it. Please!"

"Mac...you can't face him alone."

"You helping me is going go get us both arrested for suspicion or something else."

"Flack is strong and..."

"Stella, I'll be okay," he insists. "Please just go."

"Do you have a basement or a small crawl space?" Stella asks Jacob in frustration as they hear the footsteps coming up the front wooden steps.

Prince takes Stella by the arm and shows her the small hidden door to the basement and she has it opened just as Mac opens the front door to greet Flack.

"Don?" Mac questions, trying to act surprised to see him.

"Why the hell are you here Taylor?" Flack growls.

"I don't answer to you," Mac states firmly.

"Everyone answers to me!"

Stella quietly closes the door but leaves it open a crack so she could hear what Mac is up to. _Please let him be okay_, she begs inside. _I can't lose him now. Not here!_

"Check this place."

"What is this about Don?" Mac questions as Flack pushes his way, standing inches from Mac.

"I don't answer to you Taylor!"

"I am alone," Mac insists.

"Sullivan will tell me for sure. Got into a bit of a scrape did you," Flack mentions, noting the bloody bruise on Mac's forehead.

"This place is empty," Sullivan informs him as he walks back into the room.

"Sullivan, take his gun," Flack directs.

"I don't..." Mac starts only to be hit in the back by the other man; falling to his knees.

Stella hears Mac cry out in pain and wanted more than anything to go and help. But with three armed men against them she could only wait for them to leave, knowing she needs to keep Prince safe so they can end this nightmare they are currently trapped in.

"I told you...I let you win this morning and now it's my turn," Flack sneers, walking up to Mac and kicking him in the gut, making him double forward.

Mac gasps for air as his body crumples forward in pain.

"Stand him back up," Flack directs, making Stella cringe at his harsh words.

Mac's pain wracked body is forced upright by the two men, each holding an arm painfully behind his back.

"Let's have a little more fun, shall we," Flack taunts, as he walks behind Mac. He whips out his cuffs and traps Mac's wrists behind his back, rendering him helpless before a man that wants retributions.

"This has all been a big misunderstanding!" Mac insists, his panic starting to rise. But inside he also knows that Stella cannot be found and so has to endure whatever this tormented reality has in store for him.

"So _Mr. I want to be a Marine when I grow up_," Flack mocks as he circles back in front of Mac. "Can you fight with your hands cuffed? Want to show me what a big man you really are?" Flack continues as he punches Mac again. "Yeah you look pretty sad right now Taylor. I needed MARTINS! Why the hell did you arrest him?"

"I'll back off," Mac lightly gasps, knowing inside he couldn't alter too many things in this strange world.

"He's my man, NOT YOURS!"

"Fine, I give. Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Ah that's more like the Timid Taylor I know," Flack laughs. "Wimp!"

Stella hears Flack's cutting words and feels her fists ball in anger. She was about to reveal herself when she feels Prince gently squeeze her arm, stopping her. She looks at his crushed expression, but inside knows he is right; the only way to help Mac is to wait for the appropriate moment. But when would that come? And would it be in time?

"What do you want?" Mac manages, almost out of breath as he is hauled back up.

"I want to make sure you understand whose boss around here. The more of my men you shut down the angrier I get," Flack reminds him. "And for that I need to teach you a little lesson. Bring him!"

"You can't..."

"What, do this?" Flack laughs. "Hell yes I can. Who is going to stop me? You? Yeah right! You have no friends Taylor, certainly none that will cross me for your sorry ass!"

"Flack, don't do this!" Mac struggles against the two men holding him captive. "I said I was sorry, damn it!"

"I said..."

"Flack!"

"Hold on a second," Flack grumbles, as he turns around and glares at Mac in anger. He hurries past the two men holding Mac in their grasp; into the kitchen grabs what he needs and then walks back into the main living area.

"Let me explain..." Mac starts.

"I'm tired of hearing your whiny lies," Flack grumbles as he stuffs the tea towel between Mac's lips and ties it tightly behind his head; gagging Mac effectively. "There now you can't tell me not to," he states lightly slapping his cheek. "Sorry couldn't the duct tape."

"Let's go."

Mac struggles in vain, his heart now racing at the fact that he and Stella would be once again separated, further delaying their return to their own world. And if Flack was taking him somewhere, what would happen if Stella was caught.

XXXXXXXX

Stella waits until the front door closed before rushing for the window and peeking outside. "Mac..." she whispers in horror as she watches him, cuffed and now gagged in the grasp of the two men; struggling to free himself of their hold. She lets out a small gasp as she watches them shove Mac into the trunk and the lid slammed shut; sealing him away from her.

"We have to help him," she tells Prince in a panic. "Do you have a car?"

"Motorcycle," Prince frowns, as he has now left the hiding spot and joined her in the living room.

"We have to hurry," she says, taking his arm and dragging him out the back door. Jacob clutches his bag and rushes ahead of Stella, leading her to the small motorcycle. They climb on aboard and are out onto the street in no time. There was only one road into his place but she feared that when they got onto the main roads they would lose them.

"Hold on Mac..." Stella whispers as she hangs onto Jacob Prince, her heart now racing.

Prince's motorcycle reaches the main highway and just as Stella feared she didn't know which car was Flack's; his speed working against her. She instructs Prince to pull over and quickly pulls out her phone. She wasn't sure if her other self would still be there but asks for Sheldon.

"Man you just left, what is it?" Sheldon huffs in annoyance.

"Taylor owes me and I need to know where the hell he is!" She snaps; trying to sound like her other self would, cringing inside at talking so harsh about the man she knows she loves; the man who needs her now more than ever. "I need a trace on his blackberry."

"Thought this was coming...hold on." Sheldon dials Mac's blackberry; which of course Mac is unable to answer, but since it did connect and was live, Sheldon was able to trace where Mac was heading.

"Exit 56 heading for the pier. Dock 39 and...hey isn't that..."

"Thanks," she rushes, cutting him off. "I think I know where he's going. We have to hurry," she tells Prince. After giving him directions they are once again on the road and in pursuit of Mac. _Hold on Mac, I pray I find you in time. _

XXXXXXXX

Mac continues to try in vain to get himself free, but with the trunk space being too small, he is unable to bring his cuffed wrists up over his feet to at least have them in front. He grunts into the gag and slumps back in defeat. Mac hears his phone ringing and knows it is probably Stella wondering where he is going. He hopes she'll be able to track his movements but wasn't sure anyone at the lab would be able to help; especially If her other self was there. He tries to kick the trunk open but is unable; offering only a muffled curse as he once again slumps back down in angry defeat. _She'll find a way_, his mind reminds him. _She'll never let you down; she hasn't yet_.

After about fifteen minutes, the car finally comes to a complete stop and Flack gets out and heads to the trunk; pulling it open with a sneer. "Time to go _big man_," Flack mocks as he directs his two men to bring Mac. Mac feels the four hands roughly haul him out of the trunk and once outside, looks around in a panic.

"There is no around that's going to help you," Flack snides. "Just like always...no one wants to help you Taylor," Flack states angrily, his face inches from Mac's. "GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!"

Mac only glares at him in defiant anger. _I'll not show myself weak to his twisted version of a friend_.

"I am sick and tired of you quietly trying to undermine me!" Flack shouts in anger once more.

Mac tries to kick at Flack, mostly just to buy time for Stella to arrive and help. Sadly he only receives another hard punch to the gut and falls to his knees, breathing hard into the tight gag.

"Bring him," Flack directs his men.

XXXXXXXX

Stella arrives just in time to see Mac being dragged away from the car and toward a warehouse. She makes Prince stop the bike as she jumps off. "Please, I don't want to cuff you or anything, but I do need you to just wait..."

"I can meet you..."

"Please, just wait?" Stella lightly begs. "We really need your help. Mac he believes in you, he knows you're innocent. Please wait while I help him? We can't just leave him here alone and unable to defend himself against them."

"What can we do against them?" Prince questions.

"Trust me, we'll find a way to get Mac. Please?"

Prince looks at her face and knows he can't say no; so he simply nods yes and watches her turn and head for Mac. He gets off the bike and pushes it into the shadows so he won't be seen and then hides himself until needed. In truth he did want to help; Mac Taylor had gone out of his way to believe him...he couldn't just abandon them now.

XXXXXXXX

Mac watches as he is dragged into the abandoned warehouse and feels his heart starting to beat faster as he wonders what was in store; what he'd have to endure. _Will he really kill me?_ He wonders; that question thankfully answered a few seconds later.

"Now as much as I'd like to kill you, I know I can't without my ass coming under attack," Flack states, almost in regret, making them stop and turning to face Mac with an angry frown. "But you are starting to become a cause of real irritation to my business."

Mac tries to utter a plea through his gagged lips but Flack only offers a sideways smile.

"Beg all you want Taylor. I ain't listening," Flack says pulling out his gun.

Mac eyes the gun in panic as he tries to pull himself out of the arms of the two men. _What the hell? _

"Yeah nice try _marine_," Flack mocks as he holds up his gun.

Stella finally reaches the building and looks inside from a small window and offers a quick prayer as she see Mac struggling in the grasp and Flack's gun raised. Flack fires off a shot but only purposely grazes Mac's upper arm; forcing Stella to close her eyes in horror and stifle a scream as Mac yells into the gag.

"That was a small warning," Flack growls. "Piss me off further...piss of any of my partners, lock them away...arrest them...and this," he warns, waving his gun in Mac's face. "Will do a lot more damage. UNDERSTAND!"

Mac glares at him in anger, his arm burning and his heart racing. Sadly he can do is only nod his head in silent agreement and pray this will end soon.

"Take him to the hole."

Stella watches in silent misery as Mac is dragged to another part of the warehouse, away from her view. She hears another shot and stifles another cry; her eyes automatically watering as the two men come back alone, no Mac in their grasp.

_Mac no! _She whispers in torment, shaking her head, refusing to believe he is now dead. _He can't be...he can't be dead! MAC!_

"Let's go," Flack directs. "We'll be back tomorrow. Let him stew for the night. Stan, stay behind just in case someone comes snooping."

Stella ducks back into the dark shadows, her heart racing and her mind in a panic over Mac's supposed either death or injury. She hears the three men approach the entrance and then walk past her; keeping herself hidden until they are gone. However, she didn't see the one that stayed behind to guard Mac.

XXXXXXXX

Mac, however, could only struggle uselessly as the men dragged him into another small room. He gazed upon a trap door in the floor and then started to struggle as the lock was shot off by one of Flack's men. He watched in horror as the door was pulled open and then he was pushed inside; then the heavy door closed over him, sealing him in the dark dungeon below.

Mac lands on his side in a few inches of dirty water and curses angrily. He was still cuffed and gagged and wondered how he would get out if Stella wasn't on the way; at least he assumes she was on the way. As there was no light he could do little more than push himself to his knees and pray for her to arrive quickly, not knowing what else was in the dark dungeon around him.

Stella watches Flack's unmarked cruiser finally pull away and disappear altogether before pushing herself up to her feet and running for the warehouse.

"Mac!" Stella calls out as she races for the small room she thought he was taken. She quickly looks around, doesn't see him and turns to leave. But as she does she notices the trap door in the floor, in the corner and races for it.

"Mac! If you can hear me I'm coming."

Mac hears Stella's voice and offers a huge sigh of relief._ She was coming...she found him._

Stella strains to pull the door open and offers a small gasp as she feels the pain in her side from the fall into the trap only hours earlier, reminding her that she wouldn't be able to do it alone. "Mac, hold on...I need some help!"

Stella rushes for the entrance and yells for Prince to come and help. Jacob leaves his hiding spot and races for the woman calling his name. With Prince's help Stella struggles to pull the heavy door open, gazing down at her beloved partner in panic.

"Mac," she gasps in horror as he looks up at her, still on his knees in the dirty water.

"How do we get him up? His hands are behind his back?" Prince wonders.

Stella looks around and knows he is right. "Have any goodies in that bag of yours?"

"Like what?"

"A small screwdriver or something similar? Like for a computer?"

"I do. Be right back," he says, rushing away.

Stella looks down at Mac in anguish. "I saw the shot in your arm...just hold on. I'm sorry," she laments with soft words. "Mac, I'm so sorry. You know our Flack wouldn't do that right?"

Mac looks up at her with a defeated expression before slowly nodding his head yes.

"I know you are hurting right now but I will get you out of there...just hol..." she starts as she hears another noise and looks up in fear.

"Jacob?" She asks slowly, in a low tone.

Mac hears the fear in Stella's voice and curses his bonds.

"I uh...Mac I'll be..." she starts.

Mac tries to mumble into the gag but she was already gone. So pushing past the pain in his shot arm and not caring if he'd get wetter and dirtier he lowers himself back onto his side and tries to get his cuffed wrists over his feet. He yells into the gag as his shot arm rips open even further. But he can't do it and so slumps back in angry defeat, until he hears Stella rushing back.

But just as her footsteps near the opening, Mac hears her scream and then watches as one of Flack's men drags her back to the opening, holding her struggling body in his strong grasp as he looks down at Mac with an evil smile.

"I guess I won't be alone tonight!"

Mac yells into the gag but Stan just laughs.

"Thought she'd come to your rescue?" Stan taunts. "Maybe she can..." he starts once more just as Prince hits the Detective on the head with something hard, causing him to fall at Stella's side. "Thanks!" She breathes, looking at the timid scientist with a grateful expression.

"Hold on Mac," she tells him. "I'm coming down with a rope. Jacob hurry."

Jacob ties one end to a metal post and Stella takes the other and the small screw driver and slowly climbs down to help free Mac.

"I've got you," she says warmly, as she helps him up to his feet. She gently unties the gag and lets him breathe on his own before using the small instrument to help get the cuffs off, before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. "Mac, I thought I lost you for good this time," she whispers in sorrow, planting a warm kiss on his now dry cheek.

"Never let go," he whispers, holding her close.

"Never," she affirms. "But how do you manage to do these things to yourself?" She asks in worry.

"Just lucky, I guess," he retorts with a wince. "At least I have you to take care of me."

"I always will," she smiles. "How are you?" She asks in concern.

"Sore, but we need to get out of here," he mentions. He heads for the rope, once again pushing aside his pain for her sake. Stella gently touches his uninjured arm, made him stop. "Mac...are you okay?"

"Nothing a hot shower and week of sleeping won't fix," he grimaces as he looks at his arm "It was just a graze," he says looking back at her. "We really need that first aid kit."

Stella waits while Mac climbs up and then it was her turn. Mac offers his strong uninjured arm and pulls her out, once again into his waiting embrace, holding her close for a few seconds before letting her go and looking at Prince with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you," Mac praises. "You helped save my life."

"You always believed I was innocent," Prince confesses. "It was the least I could do."

"We have to get out of here," Mac says quickly. "We need to get to those tanks and get home. If Flack comes back and we are gone, there will be hell to pay and this city won't be safe; for any of us."

"My bike won't take all of us," Prince frowns. Stella quickly calls for a cab as they walk back to his bike; Prince get the bag with the laptop and first aid kit and then head for the road. Stella looks at Mac's arm and then up at his face; knowing he is putting on a brave face but inside is still hurting from the short and his run-in with Flack.

"Mac, why so quiet?"

"Nothing."

"You know Flack would never treat you like that. You know that right?"

"I know," Mac replies in misery. "I just..." he says looking at Prince. "So how does it work? What is this world?"

"It's another reality. I always wanted to know what would happen if I was to bend certain folds of the..." he starts and then stops, looking at their amused expressions. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Well then how come certain parts of us are the same...well we are so different?" Stella asks in wonder.

"I don't know...this science is just brand new...cutting edge. I don't have all the answers, I am..."

"What about the other _you_ in our reality?" Mac queries. "Are you the same as him?"

"Well I am the creator of this so there is no other me. I made sure certain things would stay the same. Like the world situation and most things around me. I can't bend everything, only certain events."

"I never played hockey, much less coached it," Mac informs him.

"And I don't know where I got my...well...lifestyle from," Stella huffs. "But this woman isn't me!"

"There are so many theories...like certain parts of you inside make up a different person in a different reality. How you react in your world your counterpart might do something different."

"Yeah different all right," Stella retorts as the cab finally arrives.

"I was a Marine...I have never been..."

"I'm sorry....you guys are searching for rational explanations, I don't have them," Prince explains as he gets into the front seat and lets Mac and Stella take the back. "Its science and its brand new. I don't know..."

"Well we want to go home. I don't care the reasoning behind it," Mac states firmly. "Can you make that happen?"

"I'm going to try," he assures. "Do you remember anything specific from the time you came through?"

"Yeah each tank was hit once by a single gunshot," Mac sighs.

"By Gavin," Stella adds. "Does that matter?"

"On the pressure settings. Could explain why you didn't go further or..."

"The dials were tampered with," Mac also adds.

Prince pulls out his small tablet-like laptop and starts to work, leaving Mac and Stella to talk to each other; Stella helping to patch Mac up.

Stella takes the first aid kit in her hands and then looks at Mac's face in loving concern. "Your head is bleeding again," she notes softly as she takes out a small cloth with some disinfectant and starts to clean, making him lightly wince. "Sorry," she frowns.

Mac takes her hands and holds them in his. "Thank you for caring," he half whispers.

"I do care, a lot more than just a friend," she smiles, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I hope you believe me."

"I'm starting to."

She finishes cleaning the wound on his head and then helps him take off his jacket. "Mac, that looks bad. We need to get you to a..."

"Stella, I'm not going to a hospital. Please just do what you can," he reminds her. "No more detours, or stops, or distractions, we need to get home."

"But you need..."

"A nurse? Want to play...oh never mind," he quickly stops, realizing he was heading for deep water once again; his face turning an automatic shade of red. She did that to him, made his mind think naughty thoughts no matter how bleak their situation.

"You want me to play nurse?" She teases.

"I uh..." he stammers nervously.

"Okay get a room back there you two," the cab driver moans, making them both exchanged less than amused expressions. Mac rolls up his dress shirt and allows Stella to clean the wound, choking back the pain from the cool disinfectant as it meets the chewed up skin and allowing her to bandage it up.

"Better than the doctor," he praises.

Stella quickly puts the rest of the kit away and then stuffs it back into Jacob's bag as Mac puts his uninjured arm around Stella and pulls her close, planting a warm kiss on the top of her head.

"I smell like the sewer," he moans.

Stella offers a small laugh as she leans on his shoulder, her nose and lips teasing his neck. "But right here you smell like you," she whispers, tickling his neck with her lips; making him smile. "And I like the smell of _you_."

The cab driver finally brings them to a stop outside the warehouse where Jacob's machines were waiting for them; hopefully to deliver them back to their own reality before anything further happened to them.

However, what they didn't see was their invisible assailant who was still tracking them. Gavin watched them get out of the cab and then stand before the gate to go in; discussing their next plan of action to getting back home.

He pulls out his gun and lines up Stella in his sights. "And then...there...were...two!"

**BANG!**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N:** and cue dramatic cliff-hanger music! Please leave a review if you liked this action filled chapter and stay tuned for a bit more!

**PS:** Also I have just uploaded chapter two to my new SMACKED AU story "Target Specific!" so check it out and enjoy!


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole?

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 7 - Down the Rabbit Hole?**

**A/N:** Okay so I am back off my weekend break and will be posting updates on all my stories this week, plus maybe a new one at the end of the week so stay tuned and thanks again for all the great reviews!

* * *

Stella lets out a small scream as they hear a nearby car backfire, sending black fumes in their direction before the night is silent once more. Stella moves out of Gavin's sights and he curses as he's forced to take a step back and refocus. He finally regains his target but as he moves himself back into firing position, he notices the three of them all push through the fence and then walk toward the locked building, his line of sight once again hindered and he's forced to take other measures.

"Damn it!" Gavin curses as he realizes he has to come out of hiding and get involved a little more physically. "I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way," he mumbles to himself as he stows his gun away and disappears back into the shadows.

Stella looks up at Mac and frowns. He was doing a good job of hiding his emotions from her but inside she knows it is more than his run in with Flack that is bothering him. He'd tell her that it was nothing but being in this reality where he wasn't in charge or control is starting to take its toll on Mac Taylor. His usually confident demeanour was now tense and rigid and the warm smile he'd usually offer to reassure her that all was okay, was now replaced with a tight lipped expression.

"I can hear you thinking," Mac light mentions, not looking at Stella, breaking her from her morbid thoughts.

"I was thinking how glad I am that this isn't our world."

"What if we end up here? What if he can't get us back?" Mac sighs; his frown deepening. "No offence Jacob."

"Well then you and I would have to commit a double murder and turn this place around. Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully," Mac echoes in the stillness of the night.

Both Mac and Stella watch as Jacob produces a small key and opens the door to the warehouse; a place they were in not less than two days ago, a place this whole mess started.

"I am beginning to hate this place," Stella huffs. "Sorry Jacob."

Jacob Prince looks at the two seasoned CSI's and frowns. "I know you two want to get home and I promise I'll do my best to make that happen."

"Just do what you can," Mac states.

"I just need to recalibrate the settings," Prince mentions firmly.

"So what can we do to help?" Mac asks Prince; mostly out of kindness as he's sure inside there is nothing they can do to fix the mess they are in.

"Just stay out of my way and when I ask for something comply. This shouldn't take too long," Prince calls back as he disappears into the darkness.

"Works for us," Mac replies with a slight frown looking at Stella with a nervous glance, as he takes her hand and holds it firmly as they hover outside the front entrance; waiting until Prince turns on the lights and then lets Mac and Stella inside before locking the door behind them.

"So will we remember any of this?" Mac queries, his heart now racing with eager anticipation that they could be going home.

"Well you could remember all, bits or nothing. I am not sure. It's different for each person," Prince informs him.

"Each person?" Stella wonders. "How many..."

"Don't ask," Prince huffs.

"That's not very comforting," Stella shoots back.

"Well again the techn...okay please just wait."

"We'll just...wait over here," Mac suggests with a nervous glance, an uneasy feeling starting to develop inside his gut.

"Okay," Prince calls back.

Mac and Stella watch him hurry away before Mac looks for a place for them to wait; finally motioning to two chairs for them to sit on and wait.

Mac lets Stella sit down first and then slowly takes off his jacket and does the same. "Here," he says, offering her his jacket.

"But..."

"You're slightly shivering," Mac notices.

"You're cold to."

"I'll make due. Please."

"How did...didn't know you looked that close," she smiles as she takes his jacket and drapes it around her back and shoulders, his hands lingering, adding warmth and support.

"I always have, just never..." he starts before looking away. He takes a deep breath and then looks back at her with a pensive stare. "Never been brave enough to do anything about it; until now."

"Better late than never," she kindly reminds him.

"I guess," he replies with a heavy sigh, looking down at his fingers and fidgeting nervously.

"I look close too you know."

"Y-you do?" He asks; looking back up in surprise.

"Why do you sound surprised?" She asks in wonder.

"Just never though that..." he stops. "And what do you see?" Mac wonders.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Should I be worried?" He asks in hesitation.

"No," she assures him, taking his hand in hers and holding it; letting warmth and much needed comfort start to build between them.

"Mac when I look at you, I see a strong, determined, loyal leader. You care more for duty and principle than any other man I have known. I never have to worry about doing something wrong or being in trouble because I know you'll always be there to help pull me out. You are my rock and my shield; and I care for you a great deal; more than any other man in my life."

Mac hears her words and feels his heart start to pick up the pace; not at the fact that they might just be going home in a matter of minutes, but at the fact they might be going home with a new understanding. He offers a boyish smile that warms her heart, urging her to continue.

"But when I look at you I also see a man who has locked his heart away for so long that he is afraid to let anyone in or take a chance on anyone who might want more than a simple friendship? That person is me Mac. Why didn't you ever just ask me out? You wanted to right?"

"Stella, the _first day_ I met you I wanted to ask you out," he admits with a small sigh. "But as we grew in our working relationship, I came to depend on you and...and I worried that if you didn't feel the same way, that relationship would be ruined. I'd rather have you as my best friend only than nothing at all if that's how it was to be."

"But that's a chance anyone takes," she reminds him.

"And up until...well I guess recently, I wasn't sure enough to take that chance," he confesses to her. He notices her frown and stops. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"How recently?" Stella wonders.

"Before the boots," he quickly puts her mind at ease and is rewarded her the smile that always melts his heart.

"Then why wait so long?" She asks.

"Never had the...I mean I have the nerve I just...I guess recently I found an excuse that I thought might work and..." he rambles nervously.

"Ah the Science Expo," she states.

"It was kind of lame but..." he starts in a sad tone; looking back down. "It was all I could think of and with the case. Dumb right?"

"No, actually clever. And I would have said yes," she tells him, making him look up with a surprised expression. "And not out of pity."

"But..." Mac starts.

"Maybe you need to trust me more," she sooths his mind. "Not just yourself."

"I am not going to fool myself into thinking that when we get back..."

"Mac, why are you trying to over analyze everything. It's to save yourself right? You think that if you put up this wall right now, that when we get back you'll be able to tell yourself _I told you so_ if things don't work as you wanted them to you'll already know that in advance. You're setting yourself up for a fall and you know it."

"How is it you know me so well?" He resigns.

"Because that wall you put around yourself is sometimes transparent," she says softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Kind of like the same wall you put up?"

"I do not have a wall," Stella shoots back in her defence.

"Now you are lying to me," Mac retorts in a kind tone, not wanting to cause an argument. "You put up a tough outer shell because you are also worried about being hurt. You have always been strong and taken good care of yourself; never allowing anyone else, even me to help, even when it was needed. Like you always have to prove yourself to everyone. But I care; more than I can even probably admit right now."

"Are you saying we are the same?" She asks with a slight smile.

"You look better in the boots," he teases.

"Will you ever let me inside your wall?" She pushes.

"Will you?" He challenges back.

"Mac, if you look closely...you're already in."

They sit in silence for a bit longer before Mac hears a noise; a noise that he thought he had heard earlier, and looks at Stella in concern.

"I'll be right back," he says slowly standing up.

"What's wrong?"

"Thought I heard something."

"You think that..."

"I think that Gavin Seven might be close by. He found us once, I'm sure he can again. Especially if he wants to stop us from returning to our world and arresting his other self," Mac tells her. "Just stay with Prince. We have to make sure that nothing happens to him and our means of escape."

"Be careful," she warns him. "I don't want to lose you now."

"You won't," he tries to assure her. "I promise."

"Wait, you don't have your gun," Stella reminds him. "Here take mine."

"You keep it."

"Mac..." Stella tries.

"Just kept him and you safe; that's all I ask. I'll be right back."

Stella watches him leave, a nervous knot growing in the pit of her stomach as he disappears into the shadows; before hurrying to Prince, who was busy working on some of the controls.

Mac nears the entrance and looks around for anything he can use, finally spying a crude weapon; picking up the nearby piece of industrial pipe as he slowly pushes the front door open and looks around outside.

He squints into the darkness and frowns when he sees nothing in return. He turns back but then hears shuffling once again to the left and stops to listen. He spies a shadow moving and quietly walks toward it. As he rounds the corner he sees a small cat look up at him with a wondering stare.

"Damn it!" He lightly curses, trying to get his heart rate back down to normal.

XXXXXXXX

Stella meantime hovers around Prince, watching from time to time but wondering when Mac will return.

"So will we remember any of this?" Stella asks again.

"Not sure...I sometimes did and sometimes didn't," he informs her.

"How many times have you done this?" Stella questions.

"Oh just a few," Prince huffs. "But don't worry, there are no other side effects...I think."

"Think?" Stella arches a brow, with a slight frown. "Not very comforting."

"Sorry," Prince mumbles as he continues.

"So how will we know ifor when..."

"Remember Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes."

"Remember when she fell down the rabbit hole?" Prince asks with a smile, not looking up.

"So this is going to hurt?" Stella frowns.

"Actually I don't know, it's always the same for me but different for every..."

"Wait? How many others have used this machine?" She asks quickly.

"As I said before to Mac, don't ask."

Stella looks back but Mac still hasn't returned. "Mac, where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

Mac hurries past the cat and then makes his way over to the other entrance, not aware that Gavin used the cat as the perfect distraction to get into the building. Mac spies the open back door and then carefully walks toward it; Gavin now behind him.

He slowly pushes the door open and looks around outside into the back parking lot; nothing. But as he is about to turn around he is met in the side of the head with a hard object that sends his body to the ground with only a small cry.

"As I said before...and then there were two!" Gavin hisses at Mac's unmoving frame as he goes in search of Stella and Jacob.

XXXXXXXX

Stella hears the small commotion and looks nervously around. Mac should have been back by now. But if they were in trouble then she knows she needs to protect their means of escape; Jacob's survival could mean the end to all this nonsense.

"Are you almost finished? I think Gavin might have found us," she mentions.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want the glory and the credit," Gavin states smugly, stepping out from behind the shadows, his gun raised and ready to fire.

"Where's Mac?" Stella demands in anger, trying to keep her fear of Mac's absence at bay.

"Taken care of," Gavin sneers. "Now move away from the controls!"

When neither Stella nor Prince make a move, Gavin fires off a shot into the air, making Jacob jump and Stella seethe with anger.

"I SAID MOVE!" Gavin yells in anger.

"Where is Mac?"

"Gone. Now do as I say!"

Stella, whose gun is hidden starts to slowly comply, making sure to keep her back to Gavin and not giving away her means of protection. But the fact that Mac still wasn't there worries her and that keeps her guard at a level not as high as normal. However, knowing she has a mission to complete she refuses to show fear of any kind.

Prince stays beside Stella as they start to slowly move away from the controls. Stella's eyes keep moving about trying to find Mac; frantically searching the darkness for any signs of her beloved partner.

"Oh stop looking for him already...he's not coming to help you," Gavin snaps.

Stella glares angrily at Gavin; telling herself to keep her heart rate down and to create a distraction to give her and Jacob a chance to escape. She looks past Gavin and pretends she is relieved that Mac is there. "Actually he is, right Mac?"

Gavin's eyes momentarily leave theirs and this allows Stella to grab Prince by the arm and drag him behind a few bulkheads.

"Yeah nice try," Gavin laughs, firing off a few shots in their direction.

"Okay I'm going to draw him away and you get to that machine. How long do we have?" Stella queries.

"About ten minutes...but you both have to be here to..."

"We will. Trust me, Mac and I will be there to go home. Just get that damn machine ready!" Stella states firmly, as Gavin nears. She pulls her gun and fires off a few shots, sending him scrambling for cover opposite them.

"Damn you Bonasera!" Gavin curses once more as he fires off a few more shots but misses; curses angrily once again and then tries to move to another covered area.

Stella motions to Jacob to go around Gavin while she hurries the other way, hoping Gavin will follow. It works.

XXXXXXXX

Mac, finally feels himself coming back to consciousness and hears the shots being fired; forcing his eyes wide open. He twists himself around just in time to see Stella rushing away from Gavin, who is firing off a few shots in her direction.

"Mac!" Stella yells. "Where are you?"

"He's dead! Now it's just you and me," Gavin calls as he nears Stella.

Stella rounds the corner and spies Mac slowly getting up. "Mac!" She breathes in relief at seeing him get up. However, she's not able to get to him as Gavin has that angle covered.

Mac watches as Gavin closes ground, before pushing himself up and charging at Gavin, allowing Stella to run past them while his body slams into Gavin's, taking them both to the floor; his gun going flying.

Prince hears the shouting and the altercation and rushes for his machine; nervously glancing at the dials before him and frowning. "Something is missing."

Prince notices the pressure tanks have been overloaded and then remembers he was told that each tank was shot once; therefore reducing the pressure which would affect the outcome.

"We only have...." Stella says in panic as she rushes to help Mac fight Gavin.

Gavin punches Mac in the side but Mac is able to counter, punching him in the stomach; each trading blows on the other. Stella adds herself to the mix as she kicks Gavin in the side; however, he counters by grabbing her leg and pulling her to the ground.

"Stella!" Mac calls in horror as he watches her fall backward into some cardboard boxes.

Gavin tries to twist himself around to go for his gun but Mac slams him to the ground on his stomach, hoping to stop him from hurting either one of them. Gavin grabs at a piece of nearby metal debris and swings around, catching Mac in the side of the chest, causing his grip to loosen.

Prince looks at the clock and knows this will be close. "HURRY!" He yells in a panic; forcing both Mac and Stella to look up in a panic.

Stella hears Prince's frantic voice shouting to them and goes after Gavin once more; trying to get him off Mac.

Gavin has just made it to his feet when Mac grabs his pant leg and pulls, making Gavin crash back to the ground on his face. However, Gavin was able to get the gun once again and use it to stop Mac in his tracks.

Mac watches in horrible slow motion as Gavin twists himself around, so he was lying on his back, raises his gun hoping to shoot him. However, Stella who has just pushed herself up manages to get her body in the way and as Gavin's bullet leaves the chamber, Mac cries out in horror as Stella's body absorbs the blow, meant for him.

"NO!" Mac shouts in horror as he watches Stella starting to fall to the ground, clutching her shot side in agony.

"Mac..." her voice dies out.

Mac spies Stella's fallen gun and dives for it while Gavin fires off another shot missing Mac. Gavin quickly ducks behind another bulkhead and fires at Mac, keeping him pinned behind some boxes while Stella lies helplessly in front of him.

Stella looks up at him with an anguished expression. "Mac..." she whispers again in pain.

"Gavin give it up!" Mac shouts in anger; his hatred now boiling inside him.

"I have all the time in the world Taylor! How long do you have? While we waste time bickering her precious life blood flows from her body! Can you live with _her_ death on _your_ head?" He shouts as he fires off a few more shots in Mac's direction.

Mac looks around for something...anything he can use to rush Gavin and get them back home before the woman he loves dies and leaves him entirely. He hears Prince shouting once more that they are almost out of time and knows it's down to the wire now. He spies a chair on wheels and rushes for it; not caring that Gavin is firing at him.

Stella watches as Mac turns and heads for something and then holds her breath as he uses the chair as a distraction and rushes Gavin, fires as he does. A few shots miss, but two meet their mark, taking him down, but not killing him.

Mac wastes no time in rushing back to Stella and spying the wound. The bullet is still inside, embedded deep in her stomach cavity. It was bad; fatal.

"Oh god no..." Mac laments in horror as his eyes instantly water. "I have to get..."

"Mac you have to le..." she tries.

"No, I'm not leaving you here," he tells her, as he tries to pick her up.

Stella cries out in pain and Mac quickly puts her back down.

"Please...just go."

"Never! PRINCE!" Mac yells.

"You can't..."

"I can't live without you," he finally admits.

"Mac?"

"I can't Stella. You are my life. You just have to hold on."

"PRINCE!" He shouts again.

Prince races for them and gasps at the blood around Stella. "Is she..."

"Help me get her up," Mac pleads.

"But she's..."

"HELP ME!" Mac demands. "I'm not leaving her here!"

"What do I do?"

"Give me...this..." Mac growls as she reaches for Jacob's jacket. He takes Prince's jacket and wraps it around her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding long enough for them to get back home.

"Mac..."

"Hold on Stella."

"Mac..." she whispers, her life force rapidly leaving her.

"Don't you dare die on me Stella," Mac warns as he gently lifts her into his arms.

Stella cries out which instantly sends shivers of pain down his entire being.

"I have to..." she tries again, her eyes wanting to close.

"DON'T DIE ON ME!" Mac shouts, trying to keep her awake.

"It looks bad," Prince mentions softly.

"Is that damn thing ready yet?" Mac demands as he starts to walk for the machines.

"Yes but I don't know if she'll..."

"She's not staying here! Now get us ready or whatever the hell you have to do. But send us home!" Mac shouts in anger. He carefully follows after Prince, salty tears running down his face and making small pools in her damp hair.

"Stella you have to stay with me," Mac begs. "Please don't do this..." he offers in anguish. "You can't leave me alone."

Stella looks up at him weakly and only offers a small smile.

"Mac I need to say..."

"Stella you are going to be okay," he tries in desperation. "You can't...not now. Not after all we've been through...you can't leave me," he begs again, as he finally reaches the machines.

Prince looks at Mac with a gun in his hand and raises it.

"What the hell?" Mac asks angrily. "After all this, you want to kill us now?"

"You said one shot in each tank right?"

Mac breathes a sigh of relief and quickly nods his head yes. "About mid-way down," he remembers.

Prince fires off two shots and then quickly turns back to his dials.

"Almost home," Mac told Stella who has now closed her eyes. "Stella you stay with me..." he tells her in a loud firm tone.

"Tired," she mumbles in an almost dead whisper.

"HOLD ON!" Prince shouts.

"Thank you..." Mac says firmly.

"Remember me on your end Detective Taylor!" Prince calls as the machines start to kick in.

"I promise," Mac shouts back. "Stella..." Mac starts as the tanks started to make loud noises, filling the space around them; their ear drums about to shatter.

"Mac..."

"Just hold on...don't leave m..." he tries again as he feels pressure from tanks starting to almost suffocate them.

"Mac..." she whispers again. "I need to tel..."

"STELLA! HOLD ON!" Mac yells as the pressure continues to build around them.

Mac holds onto Stella, closes his eyes and offers a small prayer for help; a prayer that both would make it back alive and safe; finally together.

"NOW!" Prince shouts.

Mac's world around him feels like it was exploding with something but in reality he wasn't moving; Stella still carefully held in his arms. There was loud noises, the sirens were blaring, and an then explosion as the outer tanks finally gave way. He felt his own strength starting to fail him and just when he thought he couldn't endure any more...

**BOOM**

He is sent flying and Stella was taken from his arms, landing on the floor a few feet away.

The machines blew and then subsided, casing eerie shadows on the two still bodies of the CSI's a few feet beneath them.

The hissing stopped and the shouting died down.

And then...

Silence...

They were...

**~TO BE CONCLUDED...~**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so don't hate me but one more chapter to go. Thoughts on how this adventure might end for our SMACKED? Please review and let me know. THANKS AGAIN!


	8. Back to Reality?

**Title: Time's Up  
Chapter 8 - Back to Reality? **

**A/N:** once again I would love to thank the devouted regular readers for taking the time to read, review and enjoy every chapter of this quirky little adventure. A huge thanks to **Lilly_moonlight** for also giving me the courage to post this and thankfully it was well received. Thanks also to: **Hazmatt; csi-ncis; cyn23; wildweasel; crazy-hot; asprine; JillSwinburne; sucker-4-smacked; talkstoangels77; cmaddict; catulicious**. If I have forgotten anyone who regularily reviewed every chapter then please accept my thanks and humble apologies! And gee another shout out to the lurkers. Gosh guys leave a review at least in thanks for the hard work, will ya? ;)

* * *

After what seems like a small eternity has passed, Mac's painful reality starts to flood back, forcing his senses to fully awaken. He opens his eyes and looks around in the dark, smoky room. His body is sore; but aside from a bump on his head he oddly feels okay; certainly not like he felt before the machines exploded. He lies still for a few more seconds and allows his dizziness to pass for moving further. He forgets about his '_supposed_' injuries; the only thought on his mind is to find his partner and ensure she is okay.

"Stel..." he manages weakly, as he coughs from the dry air, now constricting his throat. When he doesn't hear her return his call, his mind races with the thought that she has died during the ordeal, or worse, wasn't sent back with him.

"Stella!" He half shouts as he pushes himself up to his knees and quickly scans the room for her; his heart and mind in a panic. He knows he has no time to waste in getting her to the closest hospital, remembering her gunshot wound was life threatening and she's already lost a lot of blood.

"STELLA!" He shouts in a panic.

"Mac..." he hears her soft voice calling his name.

Mac eyes finally rest on a dark figure a few feet in the dimly lit area and he quickly hurries to her side. "I got you...don't die on me...please," he half begs.

"Mac I'm..." Stella starts with a slow voice, lightly coughing also from the heavy air weighing her down. Her body too, is sore from the impact from the fall to the floor and her head is slightly pounding but she doesn't feel the same way she did when she was last held in Mac's arms; when she was shot and thought she was a heart beat away from death's door.

Mac finally starts to realize that there are some lights as his eyes fully adjust and he looks for an exit door. "Can you make it?"

"Help me up," she gently asks.

Mac gathers her up into his arms and then slowly pushes himself upright and starts for the exit door; his heart racing at the thought that Stella could still die in his arms. Mac kicks the exit door open and emerges into the early New York night; Stella offering a slight groan as her body jolts in Mac's arms.

"Don't die'''" Mac whispers as he starts for the truck, his heart racing at top speed.

"I'm not going to die Mac, I just hit my head," Stella tells him.

"What?" Mac asks in shock.

"I promise, that's all," she manages with a weak smile.

"But you..." Mac starts; looking down at her with a frown. Prince's jacket was gone and there was no blood on her. "But I..." he says carefully setting her down and then looking at her stomach.

"If you wanted a closer look you could have just asked," she teases, making him look at her with a frown.

"You're not shot?"

"Mac, take off your jacket," she instructs. "And neither are you..." she notes, looking at his dress shirt with no gunshot in the arm from where Flack shot him.

"Are we..." Mac starts.

"Did we..." Stella starts at the same time.

After helping her up, Mac races back for the warehouse, with Stella in tow. He flips on the lights and stares at the room before him. The tanks were expended and there was no sign of Jacob Prince or Gavin Seven.

"Damn it both are gone!" Mac curses.

"Call Flack and see if he still has Prince."

"But we...are we back to our real time? Or did we ever leave?" Mac questions with an annoyed tone.

"Mac, look at the time," Stella instructs.

Mac looks at his watch and frowns before turning back to her with a shocked expression. It was only a few hours after they entered the warehouse before their whole ordeal began; two days earlier. The exact amount of time it would take for them to wake up after they had been knocked out by the blast; safe on the floor where they first landed. He looks at her in disbelief.

"Did I just imagine..."

"Mac, I remember being shot. Kinda odd for us both to have the exact same dream?"

"But you were...you nearly died in my arms," he manages.

"Can you blame me? If I were to die there is no other place I'd rather be," she smiles warmly and his face softens. She looks at the bump on his head and frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I think...do you remember, all the details?"

"Some of that was hard forget," she admits slowly.

"It was real right? I mean I didn't just dream up all that stuff with Flack?"

"Flack? What about Flack?" She teases.

"You forgot the showdown with Flack?" He queries in disbelief.

"It'll come back to me Mac."

"What about the other me? And what about your counterpart? What she was like? What about finding me in your other apartment? Do you remember any of that?"

"Some details are fuzzy," she lies, playing with his mind. "Remind me? What exactly happened?"

"Stella are you serious?"

"Mac, tell me. What did you want me to remember?" She ernestly begs.

"It was...you know never mind," he says with a firm smile. "It wasn't important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We need to find Gavin Seven."

"But he..."

"Stella, I swear he's behind this. He killed that female professor and framed Prince. We need..."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I know where he might be. The one place we didn't look before, his abandoned home," he tells her, referring to the place he and Stella had been trapped in only hours earlier. He hurries back for the truck with Stella getting in beside him. He looks at the building in wonder.

"What? The time travel stuff again?" She asked.

"When you said you'd never forget, what did you mean?" He wonders.

"That you and I were going to the little shop of horrors" she lightly teases.

"But..." he starts.

"Was there something else you wanted to remember?" She smiles knowingly. _Come on Mac, tell me that you remembered what you said about us._

"I guess not," his dismal reply crushes her hopes inside. _Is he still afraid?_

"We are scientists remember?" Stella asks. "Let's go after the _real_ evidence."

"Too rash for...yeah let's go," Mac states as he starts up the truck and heads for the one place he hopes Seven might be hiding out, calling Flack on the way. "Don, do you still have Jacob Prince in custody?"

"We were just about to book him, is Stella with you? I tried calling you two for the past two hours but..."

"She's here and we're fine. I have a lead on Gavin Seven, I think he's behind this."

"Seven? But he..."

"Trust me Don, Prince is innocent. Can you hold him for a bit longer but don't book him just yet?"

"Sure thing," Flack said as he hangs up. "Tell me where you are."

"Stella will text you the address. If we made it, then he did too...he was out but..." Mac's voice trails off.

"Mac?"

"Don, just meet us there."

"Where are we going Mac?" Stella asks when Mac hangs up.

"His abandoned house, the one place we didn't check earlier because we bought his lies."

"What house?"

Mac looks at her sideways and frowns.

"What?" Stella asks quickly.

"Well I end up with a bump on my head and you don't remember anything?"

"Okay so my brain is fuzzy and there were bits and pieces...I remember Sheldon with a fro and..." she tells him; only being able to last for so long. "I remember you coached girls Ballet..."

"That is not funny," Mac huffs, slowly shaking his head and offering only a sideways smile. "So there was this other you, do you remember her?"

"No, did she do ballet?" Stella questions with a fake smile.

"Uh no," Mac replies.

"Was she like me?" Stella goads.

"She was..." Mac starts and then stops. "You seriously don't remember her?"

"Was she special?"

"She was..._different_. So we're almost there," he says weakly, making her smile.

Stella looks at him in wonder, not sure if he just doesn't want to talk about the effect the other her had on his emotional state or if he'd rather forget everything he confessed in the warehouse. However, the longer her mind dwells on his encouter with her other self, the more a plan starts to formulate in hier brain. Her heart races in anticipation at seeing the look on his handsome face later when he realizes she did remember _everything_. Everything about her old self; what she did to Mac and what part he liked the most.

XXXXXXXX

They near Gavin's place and Mac turn off the lights.

"This place is even creepier than the last time we were here," Stella notes.

"Oh so you remember this?"

"Kinda hard to forget falling down that hole and thinking you were dead Mac. And then watching as you were attacked by those guys. Maybe I don't remember me, because it's, well me."

"Right."

"Do you remember you?"

"Yes and I wish I didn't."

"Don't worry about it Mac, I'm fine."

"Well maybe you should just wait here," Mac suggests.

"But..."

"Stella you and I just survived that explosion and..."

"Mac, I'm coming with you."

"He's probably not there."

"What if he's waiting for you?"

"Then you can say _I told you so_. Please Stella, just wait here and rest. You have been through a lot and you hit your head."

"So did you," she gently argues.

"Please? Just wait here. If he knows we are coming for him, chances are he won't even be here."

"Famous last words."

"Stella?"

"Mac, I'll give you five minutes. End of argument!"

Mac offers a heavy sigh but knows he won't win the argument and so quickly pushes himself out of the truck. He had noticed her slightly faltering behind him earlier but wasn't about to say something; knowing inside she'd just push through as she always did.

Stella watches him leave the truck and then waits exactly five minutes before getting out of the truck and going after him; knowing inside she isn't about to let him face Gavin alone. Especially if there is the possibility that Gavin is waiting for them.

Mac nears the first building, remembering how his leg went through the rotten stairs in the other world and decides to go around; not wanting to injure himself further or cause a commotion and perhaps ruin a surprise attack. But as he nears the side, Gavin surprises _him_ from behind.

"Drop your gun Detective Taylor," Gavin demands, as he sticks his gun in Mac's back. "Slowly."

"You're under arrest."

"Took you long enough!" Gavin hisses in anger.

Mac goes to reach for his gun and tries to counter but Gavin sidesteps his attack and cocks the trigger as he pushes the gun into Mac's cheek, making Mac instantly stop.

"Yeah I learned a few things from that other world; like how to deal with you."

"I knew you survived," Mac states angrily.

"Well glad we are both geniuses! Hands up genius...move!" Gavin shouts angrily.

Mac slowly raises his arms but just as Gavin tries to get him to turn around Mac counters on his left foot and tries to punch at Gavin, but Gavin swings the gun at Mac's head and catches him in the fresh wound, forcing his body to falter to the side. But it's all the opportunity Gavin needs to get Mac, as pounces quickly and wraps an arm around Mac's neck; once again pushing the gun into his cheek.

"You're pissing me off Detective!"

"Yeah I feel real bad about that," Mac winces, his head wound stinging.

"Move!" Gavin demands in anger.

"Where are we going?"

"Landfill. Figured since you liked it so much there last time you can try it again," Gavin states harshly in Mac's ear. "And don't worry...I paid the contractors real well this time; better than last."

Stella watches as Gavin, who has captured Mac, starts to drag him toward the back of the house. She waits in the shadows before rushing toward them; not about to leave her partner at the mercy of a man who has already tried to kill them once and nearly succeeded.

"Think you'll like the feeling of being buried alive?" Gavin sneers.

"You won't get away with this," Mac states as he takes his time; struggling in Gavin's grasp, waiting to make his move. Having been here before, he knows the landscape and the small slope up ahead is just the diversion he needs.

"Don't you guys have any new lines to offer?" Gavin snaps.

"Do you like the color orange?"

"Whatever. It'll be a cold day in hell before I see the inside of a real prison cell."

"Hell is about to freeze over."

"Maybe for you. By the way, where's your little girlfriend?" Gavin queries.

"Right here," Stella growls, before she hits Gavin in the side of the head with her gun. "That's for making me fall down that hole!"

Gavin's body momentarily falters which allows Mac to free himself and turn on his heel, punching Gavin in the gut and grabbing his gun and pointing it at Gavin.

"Told you hell was about to freeze over. Gavin Seven you are under arrest."

"Told you so?"

"Right," Mac frowns and she just offers a small smile.

"How's your head?"

"Hard as always. Watch him," Mac tells Stella as he goes to cuff him. He hauls Gavin up just as Flack's police cruiser and two other NYPD marked cars pull up in the front of the run down dwelling. Flack gets out and rushes to them; veteran Detective John Sullivan in tow.

"You two okay?" Flack asks in concern.

"We are now," Mac admits, handing Gavin to Flack. "Arrest him."

"Got a bump on your head Mac, better get that checked out," Flack nods in concern.

Mac looks up at him with a smile.

"Okay that's weird, why are you smiling at me?" Flack asks quickly.

"It's just good to be back," Mac says looking at Stella.

"More than you know," she agrees, before looking back up at Flack.

"Back from where?" Flack wonders.

"The future," Mac quips and Flack just shakes his head.

"Right," Flack frowns as he looks at his men. "Well get this guy out of here and Sullivan, lets shut this place down."

"I'll take care of Prince," Mac mentions to Flack.

"I'll call Jess and tell her to get have him out of lockup by the time you get there."

"Thanks Don," Stella smiles.

"See you back at the fort," Flack calls out as he follows after Sullivan, Gavin in tow.

"So you can say it," Stella says as they walk back to the truck.

"Say what?" Mac wonders.

"I told you so...you can say it to me now. You were right....I didn't believe you about Prince, but..."

"It's not about that Stella. The evidence was..."

"Wrong?" She asks.

"_Mis__-read_," he corrects. "Gavin was a smart guy, he just...I would never say I told you so," he interjects.

"Oh you so would," she teases him.

Flack listens to them and shakes his head. "Good to be back? From where? They never left," he frowns as he looks at Sullivan. "What was that all about?"

"Science geeks, why you askin' me?" Sullivan frowns. "I never know what they are sayin' half the time anyways."

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Mac asks in concern as they got into the truck.

"My side hurts a bit but otherwise, I'm okay. I know you aren't going to a hospital to get your head looked at so I won't suggest it," she states softly; not wanting to cause an argument.

"I need to get to Prince first," Mac tells her in haste. "When he's out of the system then I'll rest."

"And speaking of rest, when did you sleep last?" Stella asks in concern.

"I don't," Mac starts and then stops; offering a large sigh. "I am not having this discussion."

"Any other discussions you'd like to have?" She asks him directly.

"Uh no...should I?" Mac replies with a slight frown.

_The confession in the warehouse_, she wants to remind him. However, once again if he was playing it safe with his emotions she had to respect that, _for now._

"It's a sign of strength to show someone who cares about you your own failings or weaknesses," Stella mentions, gently touching his hand.

"Just haven't had to...just that...well no one has cared for a long time enough to ask," he confesses in a small tone.

"Maybe it's about time you let someone," she states, taking his hand and offering it a loving squeeze.

"You?"

"Yes me Mac."

Mac feels the warmth from their hands but offers nothing further in reply; just keeps his contented gaze fixed on the road ahead. They finally reach the police lockup and Mac head for Jacob Prince.

Jessica had just released Prince and was already working on booking Gavin Seven; Flack writing up his new report.

"Detective Taylor?" Prince manages in a weak tone. "Officer Angell said I was being let go."

"We found Seven," Mac informs him. "We know it was him that killed Professor Laiety and framed you. You are free to go."

"You never gave up on me...thanks," he smiles warmly, as he takes Mac's hand and shakes it firmly. "Thank you, both of you."

"Well you helped us also," Stella states warmly.

"But how did you know it was Seven?" Prince asks, forcing Mac's gaze back to him.

"You could say I got some inside help, from a man that...well that you would be very proud of," Mac smiles.

"Thanks," Prince mumbles as he turns to leave. "You know, never quite figured it..."

"What's that?" Mac queries.

"Hockey Coach...no idea where that angle came from. Tried to fix it _each time_ but...oh well back to the drawing board. See you around, _whenever_," he winks as he turns to exit; leaving Mac and Stella staring after him with shocked expressions.

"But he..." Mac starts.

"We left him..." Stella starts.

Mac looks at her and lightly frowns while she just laughs. "I really need to sleep."

"That makes two of us," Stella adds.

Stella follows after him as they head into their own area of the building; taking the elevator to the floor with their lab on it. But when the doors open they were both hit with a sickening deja vu.

"What on earth?" Mac asks as he stares ahead in wonder.

"When did we redecorate?" Stella asks weakly. They looks at Sheldon who walks up to them with a fro and then at each other in horror.

"But we..." Mac starts in haste. "We are back right?"

"Mac..." Stella stammers.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?" Sheldon asks quickly. "The party is about to start."

"Party? In my lab?" Mac frowns.

"Yeah right, we'd be dead," Sheldon laughs. "We are taking these with us," Sheldon informs them. "See all on cardboard...going _next door_....remember? It's just window dressing, trust me it comes down in a few hours," Sheldon says as Danny and Lindsay walked up join them; looking like the happy couple they should be; arm in arm and both thankfully looking normal. "You guys got the invite, remember? Where have you two been?"

"I guess I've been busy," Mac huffs and Sheldon just shakes his head.

"Nice fro," Danny teases. "Does that come down in a few hours too?"

"Hope so," Sheldon frowns. "It itches like crazy."

"Why aren't you two dressed? You got the memo," Lindsay asks quickly. "Seventies, disco..."

"We uh...I can't stay," Mac tells them in haste as he spies Chris Jenkins walking toward them.

"Stella!" Chris calls out with a broad smile.

Mac looks at him with a heavy frown, trying to erase the memory of when he kissed Stella in the other reality. _Oh why couldn't this have changed!_

"Your loss," Sheldon shrugs as he turns and walks to join another group.

Mac watches as the three of them pick up a few more of the decorations and head for the elevator; finally seeing his lab start to emerge and realizes it isn't permanent. But Jenkins voice quickly brings him back to reality.

"Stella," Jenkins greets with a happy smile. "Glad you could make it! Where is your costume?" He asks in wonder.

"I uh...I'm not going with..." Stella starts with a frown as she watches Mac turn and walk away. "Mac?"

"Goodnight Stella, see you tomorrow," he calls out, his back to her.

"Oh well if he can't stay, you are, right Stella?" Jenkins questions.

Stella looks at Jenkins with a questioning glance. "Did we..."

"I sent you that email invitation, but you never answered so I thought I'd...no?" Jenkins questioned.

"I'm sorry Chris, I can't," she rushes.

XXXXXXXX

Mac, however, just wants to leave. His day hasn't improved, in fact he feels worse than he did before. He hurries for the back stairs and then pushes his way outside; wanting more than anything to call this day over. His head just needs some fresh air and his body some much needed rest; certain with all the excitement of the past few hours, he'd have no trouble sleeping tonight. She had said no earlier; that she wasn't dating Jenkins, but he figures she had just said it to make him feel better at that time. She had pressed him about the warehouse confession, now he knows he did the right thing in holding it back.

Stella reaches Mac's office and then races over to the window, just in time to see him get into a cab and finally taken from her view.

"Nice try Taylor," she glares down at the yellow car with a knowing smile. "You are not getting away from me that easily. Not a second time."

"Stella?" Jenkins calls out.

"I have a date Chris. Bye," she calls out, not turning around to face him. Stella heads for the stairs and hails a cab; giving it her address. On the way there, she makes one stop; buying something special for Mac, something she hopes he'll like. She pushes her way into her apartment and then hurries to dress; her heart now racing in anticipation and her mind wondering what facial expression he'll offer. She finishes dressing in her special outfit and then looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. "This is going to be fun."

Mac, however, reaches home in a sad frame of mind. He listens to the stillness that is offered him and sighs heavily. "I miss her already," he whispers to himself. He takes off his jacket and walks into the kitchen, gazing miserably at the picture of the two of them standing side by side at a company function and smiling.

"Like I ever thought any of that was real," he laments. "She must have remembered...and if she did and she just wants to forget it all...I guess that's a good excuse," he grumbles as he starts to unbutton his shirt; pouring himself a small drink.

"She's made her mind and I guess I should respect that," he sighs as he heads back into the living room and slumps down into his favourite chair. But as much as he tries to tell himself to just back off and give Stella her life, inside he is more than miserable at the thought that she is still not within his reach; so close and it just slipped through his fingers once again.

"I should have just asked her out earlier," he confesses to himself.

With another heavy sigh, he takes a second small sip from the drink and then knows it is time to get some rest. His head had thankfully stopped pounding but he knows needs a shower and then sleep. He unbuttons his dress shirt all way and puts his glass down on the table as he heads for his bedroom. But just as he reaches the doorway, he hears a soft knock at his front door.

"What on earth..." he mumbles softly as he hurries back to the door. He pulls it open and offers only a small gasp.

"What...Stella, what are you doing here?" Mac he finally manages.

Stella stood before him wearing a long dark trench coat and what he thought were black boots. But his mind had been playing tricks on him all day so he pushes that thought aside; _I'm not that lucky_, he laments inwardly.

"I came to see you," Stella smiles warmly.

Mac looks around with a frown. "Where's Jenkins?"

"Didn't know you were into threesome's," she teases.

"I uh..." Mac starts and then stops. "Funny. But seriously, if you came here to torment me about...I'm not going to the party. Just have fun with...whatever..."

"Mac, that was just a strange coincidence. I am not with Chris. I'm not dating him nor do I have any plans to date him," Stella confirms.

"Are you saying this to make me feel better?" He asks nervously.

"No, it's the truth," she tells him. "Did you mean what you confessed to me in the warehouse?"

"So you remembered all that?"

"All of it Mac, every last word. Was it the truth?"

"Yes," he sighs. "I held back earlier in the truck because I wasn't sure if that's what you really wanted or..."

"Do you really want that? Us? Us to take our friendship to the next level and not waste any more time when we both know we want to?"

"I really do want to try but..."

"But what?"

"Nervous I guess...and a little scared."

"I'm just as scared Mac. I guess we'll just have to do it together. And together I know we can make it work."

"Actually I think I like the sound of that."

"Good, so are you going to let me in?"

"Could never turn you away Stella."

"Excellent," she nods firmly. "Besides I have something for you," she winks.

"And that would be?" Mac wonders.

"Me," she says slowly unbuttoning her coat and holding it open. Mac's jaw just drops as he looks at Stella wearing a tight black mini dress with the black leather thigh high boots that had been his downfall in the previous reality. "Does little Mac want to play with little Stella?" She teases; relishing in the look on his handsome face.

"I uh..." Mac starts and then looks up at her in surprise. "But I asked you what you remembered...and you said...I mean..." his manages, his brain failing to send his mouth a coherent sentence as his eyes continue to devour her body.

"Right, like you thought I forgot all that?" She counters.

"But I thought you might want to back out and...sorry, still learning all this."

Stella just smiles at him. Mac was so sure of himself around his colleagues and criminals and when it came to his job; but when it came to her and letting his feelings out he was completely lost and it shows, especially right now.

"Are you ready for your funeral?" She dares.

"Well if I were to die right now there is no other place I'd rather be," he warmly echoes her words from earlier. He takes her coat and puts it aside, but when he turns around she is standing inches from him, her eyes meeting his thanks to the height of the boots.

"You didn't have to...I mean I'm turned on even when you...I mean I like this but...please help me," he smiles weakly.

"I love you Mac, I always have," Stella confesses as she leans in and plants a warm kiss on his inviting lips.

Mac quickly wraps his arms around her and holds her close; his desire for her rising every second that passes. "You are the most amazing woman in the world," he whispers. "In any reality."

"Didn't know you looked that close."

"Really?" He asks weakly, making her smile once more. "I love you too. Of course I look that close. Do you ever wonder why around you I'm well...like this? Weak."

"So you approve then?"

"Is this only for me?" He wonders.

"Yes, only for _you_. Just picked them up tonight...and..." she says reaching past him into the pocket of her coat. "These are for _us_."

Mac looks at the items in her hand and then back at her in surprise. "Stella?"

"Surprise Mac. I'm a geek too remember?" She smiles and he slightly blushes.

"But you didn't have to..." he starts, looking at the passes to the Science Expo.

"I know, I wanted to," she replies. "Now just try to relax..."

"I am not nervous."

"Oh you are so lying," she tells him. "But if you are too nervous, I can just g..." she says as she starts to pull away.

"Yeah right, like I could see you like this and just let you go," he counters as he gently but firmly hold her close. "I never want to let go."

"But you said you were nervous," she mentions softly.

"But not nervous enough to show you how much I appreciate this," he whispers, taking her hand and pulling her back into his arms. "Or how much I love and appreciate _you_."

"Really?" She arches a brow. "So you really love me then?"

"With all my heart. Now let me show you how much I do," he tells her as he gathers her up into his arms and gently carries her to the bedroom, their lips still pressed together in warm desire; his leg closing the door to the rest of the world.

Morning...would come much much later.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** hope you all enjoyed this campy little adventure. Please a review in closing and thanks again...more SMACKED adventures on the way!

**PS:** Target Specific and Right Next Door to be updated in the next few days! Playing for Keeps Sequel is coming very soon.


End file.
